Remnant: a world of magic
by Eternal Rain Spirit
Summary: Remnant. a world full of many wonders, but within this world lays an alliance of four small kingdoms, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. Dotted throughout these four lands are wizard Guilds where people who wield magic go to earn money and hone their skills, but this story follows the adventure of one particular Guild known by the name: Beacon (AU with Fairy Tail elements)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Something I just wanted to say, this story used to be on the crossover categories but a review made me think about changing it so I did, but just changing it to a regular story didn't move it to the RWBY one so I had to delete it and post it again**

 **Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The meeting**

It was a lovely day in the kingdom of Vale, the sky was clear, the sun was shining and every man, woman and child in the kingdom are in a good mood

"AARRRRRHH!"

Unless you were this guy

A boy about 17 years old was laying down on one of the many seats of an Airship, a large brown cloak covering all of his body except his head of shaggy blonde hair, the Airship itself was heading for the port town of Gallus but as you can see, motion-sickness has struck this traveller hard

"I swear I'm never riding one of these things again" the blond groaned out, his stomach churning in discomfort coursing him to almost throw-up

"Whyyyy" he whined

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Gallus a black haired girl of the same age was walking down one of it's many roads, she wears a unique black and white outfit with a black bow on top of her head and a purple backpack cared on her shoulders

Her amber eyes searched the buildings looking for one in particular, she spotted the what she was searching for and quickly walked through the door making the bell on it ring

"This entire town and it only has one magic shop" the girls said walking through the shop to the counter, on her way she looked at the various magic items, tools and charms that lined the shelves on her left and in the middle of the shop

The old man sitting behind the counter placed down his newspaper and smiled at his customer "how can I help you"

"Do you have any books on magic, I tried looking in book shops in town but they didn't have anything" the girl asked

The old man nodded and pointed behind the girl, to the far left corner of his shop "we have a small collection over there but it's not much, there aren't many wizards around these parts"

"Thank you"

Walking to the shelf that held the books she skimmed through them for anything good ' _Basics of Magic, Fire Magic 101, Peter Port's autobiography..._ ' she thought with a bored tone until some court her eye ' _these's will do_ '

Going back to the counter she placed the books down to pay

"let's see... 'Letter Magic for Beginners' and 'History of Magic by Professor Bartholomew Oobleck'" the old man said typing on his cash register

The girl, who thought she heard a faint cry of 'doctor' pulled out her wallet to pay

* * *

Walking out the magic store her new books safely stored in her bag, the amber eyed girl wondered what to do next

' _The next train to Vale doesn't leave until 9:00 pm so..._ ' the girl thought walking down the street but stopped when she felt her stomach growl "guess I should go get something to eat" the girl muttered to herself

Nodding she decided to find a restaurant or cafe to get some food but then she froze

The feeling of her hair standing on end and the dark intent aimed at her... someone was watching her, but who ' _is it them... no, it couldn't be_ '

She looked around and tried to find the source of the dark intent, she spotted an alleyway and noticed something move deeper into the shadows, that's where the dark intent is coming from

"Found you" the amber eyed girl said running to the alleyway, whoever was in the alleyway saw this and ran for it "no you don't" the girl called extending her left arm out

" **Shadow bind** "

With those's words said the shadow at the girls feet lifted off the ground and shot towards the person she was perusing, the mysterious figure turned around and raised there own hand

In the next second the entire alleyway was filled with a yellow flash of light, scaring a few of the people passing by

The girl flinched back, closing her eyes and covering her face with her arms hoping to block out the bright light, as the light died down the girl found herself alone in the alleyway

"Damn it" she said running to the other end of alleyway, hoping to find some trace of the person who was spying on her...

* _THUD_ *

"Oof"

"Ow"

Only to crash into someone else at the exit, sitting up she rubbed her back to try an ease the pain

"Oh, I'm sorry are you alright" a voice asked from above her, looking up she found someone offering their hand to her

Looking at the person she took in their appearance, male and about the same age as her with blonde hair and blue eyes, a brown cloak blocking the view of their clothing except for his hand witch he was holding out to her

"Need a hand" he asked, smiling nervously

The black haired girl shook herself out of her observation and grabbed his hand "thanks"

The blonde pulled her up with a surprising amount of strength but she didn't have time to think about that, looking around she tried to find any trace of the person who was spying on her...

"Bark"

Looking to the noise the girl and boy saw a black and white corgi that seemed to be chewing on what looked like a leather wallet, the girl jumped back and almost hissed at the thing

"Hey" the blonde shouted running to the dog "that's my wallet, no, bad dog, bad"

The boy and dog then commenced in a game of tug-of-war, the dog holding onto the wallet with it's teeth and the boy trying to pull it out, the sight itself was almost comical evident by the small smile on the girls face. eventually the blondes hands slipped and fell on his ass, the dog quickly ran off to a wooden fence and squeezed through a hole in the bottom, the boy seeing this crawled as fast as he could to try and catch the little corgi... with little success

Unable to catch the dog the boy sat their, comical tears falling down his face "that was all the money I had" he whined to himself

The girl looked sympathetically at the blonde and now that she thinks about it, it was kind of her fault he dropped his wallet in the first place

As the boy grieved over the loss of his precious wallet he felt a tapping on his shoulder, turning to his left he saw the girl he ran into a while ago, her amber eyes looking into his blue

' _Such a pretty colour... they look almost like-_ ' the boy shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and turn his attention back to the person in front of him who was now hold her hand out to him

"Need a hand" she said using the same line he did

* * *

"So..." the blonde boy drawled silently asking for her name, after he lost his wallet to that -in his terms- little beast the girl he ran into had offered him a meal to say sorry but he really didn't blame her, not like she told the dog to take his wallet

But he followed her anyway, she was offering a free meal and he wasn't eaten yet so why not

So that's where they are now, in one of the booths of a restaurant she took him to, a pizza in front of him and some kind of pasta dish with tuna in it for her

The girl picking up on what he was asking and decided it wouldn't hurt to introduce herself "Blake Belladonna" she answered simply

"Jaune, just Jaune"

With their introductions done Jaune decided to dig in to his free meal, but he was never one for long periods of silence so decided to ask a question that's been on his mind since they ran into each other

"So Blake" he said getting the girls attention "what exactly happened back there?"

Blake froze mid bite, wondering what to say to that, she could just say it was nothing to worry about but he may of seen the person who was following her, nodding she decided to find out if he knows anything "I was passing through when I noticed someone was watching me, I called them out and they ran, so I followed to try and catch them... but they used light magic to blind me" Blake explained, then decided to ask Jaune "did you see anything"

Unfortunately Jaune shook his head "afraid not, I was blinded by that light to. besides shouldn't you go to the police or magic knights with this, that person could be dangers"

Blake smirked and held up her left hand, summoning shadows that swirled around in her palm "don't worry, I can handle myself"

"Ah so your a wizard, you part of a guild" Jaune asked leaning forwards and taking another bite of his pizza

Blake dis-spelled the shadows and shook her head "no... actually, I was thinking about joining the guild in Vale"

"Beacon"

"Yeah, but I'm going manly for the school there, I think the guild would be a good way to earn money for tuition" Blake said but in her mind she was wondering what she was doing ' _why am I telling him this_ '

Blake shook her head -getting a confused look from Jaune- and stood up placing some Lien on the table "this should be enough to pay for are meals, what's ever left over you can keep, call it an apologise for you losing your wallet"

"Oh, you don't have to-" Jaune was saying but was cut off when Blake walked past him, looking over his chair he called back to the girl "t-thank you"

Jaune looked back to the table and saw Blake had finished her food coursing Jaune to sigh in relief "maybe I didn't say something to make her leave"

After finishing his own meal Jaune paid for it and as Blake said there was enough money to pay for both meals with a little left over for him, the blonde smiled, he really owes Blake one

Walking out of the restaurant Jaune pulled out a piece of paper about the size of a flyer

"Alright, so were do I go for this" Jaune said reading the flyer

* * *

In one of the parks of Gallus, Blake sat on a bench reading one of the books she bought

' _To wield the powers of magic Humans and Faunus awakened the ability to manifest their aura, a spiritual energy that not only protects the body from harm but also can be manipulated and transformed into various forms of magical_ _phenomenon_ '

Blake smiled, immersing herself in her new book, ever since she was a child Blake has had an interest in literature and not just books about history, story's and novels have always been a favourite of hers, the ways people can create characters and entire worlds from nothing but paper, ink and their own imagination has always fascinated her to no end

* _r_ _ustle_ * * _rustle_ *

Blake's instincts flared from the noise next to her, quickly standing up she moved away from the bushes summoning shadows around her right hand, she tensed as the sound from the bushes grew louder...

Only for a squeal to jump out

Blake stared dumbfounded at the little fur-ball in front of her, feeling just a slightly bit embarrassed for being so jumpy because of it. The squeal looked at her and Blake swear it was almost like it was mocking her, eventually the squeal squeaked at her and ran off

Blake's shoulders dropped as she watched it leave "stupid rodent" she muttered

She was about to look away from it... until she saw it vanish before her eyes, it was almost like it ran through an intangible wall that looked like the park around her

Almost like...

"An illusion barrier" Blake said in shock, but her realization was to late because a few second later she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, the next thing she knew Blake fell to the ground as darkness encroached her vision

* * *

Blake had a headache

Groaning in discomfort Blake could feel she was laying on a stone floor, opened her eyes through the pain in her head... only to see black beady eyes staring back at her

"AH" Blake shouted in shock, quickly sitting up she moved away from the rat that was near her face, Blake tried to use her hands to shoo it away but found that she couldn't, looking to her hands Blake found her wrists bound by thick metal cuffs

Looking around Blake found she was in some kind of warehouse... and she wasn't alone, near her were several people all bound with metal cuffs like her and there was another strange thing about them... they were all young women

Some are unconscious and the others that are awake like her were shacking in fear

' _what's going on_ ' Blake thought

"Hey boss, the new ones awake"

Turning to the source of the new voice Blake saw a group of what she could only call 'thugs', the one that spoke was looking to another person who was sitting down on a large crate

Blake guessed that was their leader, he had straw coloured hair held back by a white bandanna and wears a black T-shirt, cargo pants, boot and his long coat down to his knees

"Is that so" the leader said standing up

"What is this" Blake shouted, she looked back to her cuffs and focused her aura to created a shadow blade, hoping to cut them off but all she got was a pain in her head

"Hahahaha, sorry girly" the man laughed, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small glass vial containing a green liquid that gave off a magical glow "see this little beauty here, as long as some of this is in your system you can't use any of your magical abilities for quite awhile"

"Do you really think you can get away with this, kidnapping all these people" Blake asked the man in front of her

The kidnapper simply smiled with a smug grin as his men snicker and laughed around him "of course, the kingdom of Scelus has quite the black-market slave triad"

The straw haired man then walked up to Blake and grabbed her by the chin, she tried to move away but he forced her to look him in the eyes

"And they'd pay well for a women like you"

Blake froze, so that's what there doing, an illegal slave triad. Blake narrowed her eyes into a fierce glare, she quickly moved onto her back and used both her legs to kick the man back, the slavers henchmen looked ready to attack but stopped when their boss raised his hand

"Hihihi, well aren't you a feisty one... but no problem" the slaver raised his right hand and in front of it a yellow magic seal appeared, only a few second later a blast of light shot out of it and straight past Blake's head coursing the wall behind her to explode and crack

"But I have ways to make sure you stay in line" the man said with a cruel smile

* * *

It was night time now and under the stars a figure walked from one roof top to another, as they walked to the more secluded area of the town his cloak gently flowed in the wind making his hood fall back, revealing his blonde hair

As Jaune move to the edge of the roof he looked around at the buildings in his vicinity "they said it's been happening in this area of the town, so I should find them around here"

Suddenly Jaune's nose twitched ' _that sent... what are they doing here_ '

Juane quickly turned to the source of the smell and sprinted in that direction

* * *

For the past several hours Blake has been sitting against the wall of the warehouse, concentrating her aura in her body, but she has to be careful if she uses to much her aura will start to show physically

Why she's doing this?

Jade Venom

That's the name of the magic paralysis they used on her, she read about how it worked, when a wizard transforms their aura into magical energy for a spell certain ingredients in the Jade Venom absorbs the energy thus stopping a wizard from using their magic

' _B_ _ut if I focus my aura enough, I should burn the Jade Venom from my system... I just hope I have enough aura to still fight afterwards_ ' Blake thought, it was the only plan she could think of but it should be enough, all she needs is a few more minutes to burn away the rest of the Jade Venom

Suddenly a door opening made her jump, looking to the direction of the noise Blake sees a man walking up to the boss through an open door way

"Hey boss, the boats all ready and we have the sleep magic ready to use as soon as their on board" the henchmen said

The boss nodded and signalled some of his men to pack up "alright, get these new slaves on the boat, we're shipping out"

What he said made Blake freeze ' _sleep magic,_ _no, I still need a few more_ _minutes_ '

As one of the henchmen grabbed her arm, all Blake could do was struggle like the other woman around her

"Stop struggling, you don't want the boss to discipline you know do you" the man dragging her said, a smug smirk on his lips

' _Dammit, I just need a little more time..._ '

Unknown to everyone in the warehouse, something could be seen fall to the window in the roof

' _I need help_ ' Blake thought

* _CRASH_ *

Suddenly, what ever was falling from the sky crashed through the window and landed in front of Blake and the man holding her arm, coursing said henchman to let go and fall on his ass in fright

Blake on the other hand stood still, staring at what... no, who landed in front of her

"Jaune"

* * *

When Jaune landed inside the warehouse he quickly realised something important

"My Oum, that hurt my legs" he said rubbing his legs to alleviate some pain

"Jaune"

The blondes attention snapped to the familiar voice that called out to him, looking in front of him Jaune saw Blake staring at him in shock, her hands bound by metal cuffs

Looking around he saw others in cuffs as well, all of them being women

' _These people, their the ones..._ ' Jaune's sights stopped on a group of men, all of them didn't have cuffs on them and the one with the white bandanna seemed to shake off his own shock and smirked

"Well, well, and who might you be" the man said smugly

Jaune looked closely at the smirking man, for some reason he seemed familiar in a way... suddenly a look of realisation came across Jaune's face and his eyes quickly narrowed into a glare

"Jaune, what are you doing here" Blake asked gaining his attention again

Said blonde's glare quickly changed into a smile "hey Blake, thought you where here. you look like you could use some help"

Blake stared dumbstruck at the blonde in front of her and could you blame her, a guy she just met today had crash through a window and land in the middle of a group of slavers, all she could do in her shock was nod slowly at his question

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your not gonna help anyone" the slaver leader said

Jaune turned back his attention the straw haired man again, he grabbed his cloak with his right hand and pulled it off his shoulders

Now that the cloaks gone Blake could take in Jaune's full appearance, he had a sleeveless tight fitting black hoodie with orange inside the hood, jeans with two brown belts on his waist, brown fingerless gloves and black boots on his feet

But that's not what got Blake's attention, it was... on something else

Blake's eyes widened at what she saw, even as the criminals around her gasped in shock. On Jaune's left shoulder was a tattoo, it was white in colour and looked like a gear surrounding a tower, lights shining within it **(look up 'Beacon tower' if you want to know what it looks like)**

One of the bosses men started to shake in what looked like fear "b-boss, this guy's a Guild wizard"

"That's right, I'm a wizard of the Beacon Guild" Jaune said and pointed to the leader of the slavers "Lux Leggero, you and your little group are under arrest for several account of kidnapping"

Lux Leggero, Blake heard that name before, the news said he was responsible for the attack on one of the Magic Council buildings and there's been a warrant out for his arrest ever since

Lux laughed loudly "you... your just one wizard, do you honestly think you could beat all of us" he said throwing his hands to the sides gesturing to his men, Lux then snapped his fingers "Imago"

A man in a purple shirt and grey trousers stepped forwards, a purple magic circle appeared under him and in a few seconds all of the men disappeared from view

"hahaha, you like it, with Imago's illusion magic we're completely invisible, you can't fight what you can't see" Lux said his voice echoing off the walls

' _He's throwing his voice_ ' Blake thought, she looked down at her cuffs and focused her aura and after so many hour of concentration her shadows finally appeared around her hands

' _Yes_ ' Blake thought happily

Now that she create some shadows she used her aura to will them into blades and cut off her cuffs, Blake then ran to Jaune's side ready to fight

"Jaune do you have a plan-" Blake was in the middle of asking but was cut off when Jaune ran in a certain direction, Blake was going to yell and ask what he was doing but stopped when he punched the air, but something was off, the moment his fist was fully extended the sound of hitting flesh resounded through the warehouse

And just like that it was like a mist had cleared and the purple shirted man known as Imago fell to the ground unconscious. And with that the illusion around the others was dis-spelled

Lux's smug smirk fell as soon as the illusion fell and was replaced by a look of shock "the hell"

"Your friend smells like alcohol and smoke, it wasn't hard to find him" Jaune said

Blake lifted an eyebrow at Jaune's statement ' _smell, I couldn't pick anything up_ ', as a Faunus she has a higher sense of smell then humans, so how is it that Jaune can smell something she couldn't

"Tch, eat this" Lux said holding his hand in front of him making a yellow magic circle appear and firing a beam of light magic from it, as the beam got closer Jaune widened his stance and breathed in making the beam of light seem to bend and move to his mouth, from what it looked like to the others it seemed he was eating the beam of light

Blake's eyes widened at what she saw "that's..."

Lux jumped back in shock, panic clear in his voice "I-IS HE EATING MY MAGIC"

After he had finished eating the light magic Jaune looked at the shocked faces of the people around him

"My turn" he said with smirk

A magic circle appears before Jaune mouth, his one white with what appears to be a dragons head in the centre

" **Light Dragon roar** " Jaune shouted shooting a twister of white light from his mouth, it impacted Lux and sent him flying into the far wall of the warehouse

"BOSS" Lux's men shouted in shock, one of them turned to Jaune and drew a sword from his back "you'll pay for that"

Blake snapped out of her shocked state and remembered there are still more criminals around them, she quickly waved her arm and created a purple magic circle

" **Shadow Panther** "

Shadows billowed out from the circle and took the form of the front half of a panther, a large cord of shadow attaching it to the circle, the shadow panther charged through the enemy and slashed at everyone it passed

Another man ran up behind Blake and slashed at her with his own sword, he smirked thinking he cut her in half but it was quickly wiped off his face as her body faded away into shadows, the last thing he felt was pain in the back of his head as Blake who had moved behind him delivered a kick to his head, knocking him out cold

Back with Jaune, he had covered his hands in white light " **Light Dragon iron fist** "

Dashing forwards he sent an uppercut straight to one man's jaw and then punched another in the stomach, knocking them both out in one blow

Lux, who had just gotten up from being knocked into a wall looked as the blonde and the woman he kidnapped were taking out his men "dammit"

Blake had just knocked out another one of the kidnappers when a blast of light hit her in the shoulder, she was able to keep on her feet but was still moved back a few feet by the force, looking at her attacker Blake sees Lux standing before her

"You've coursed me a lot trouble" Lux said anger evident in his voice

Blake eyes narrowed "did you think you'd get away with this"

"We'll just have to see, **Light Gatling** " Lux yelled throwing both hand forwards creating an even larger magic circle, from it shot out multiple bullets of light

Blake quickly dashed to her left even as the bullets followed her, Blake jumped into the air and left a shadow of herself behind to take the hit, placing her hands closer together Blake summoned more shadows

" **Shadow Kama** "

With those's words said the shadow in between Blake's hands formed into a small scythe like blade with a long shadow cored attached to the end of it, spinning it in one hand Blake throw it up to the air and embedded into the ceiling

Blake swung around behind Lux, once she landed she pulled her shadow kama from the roof and with a flick of her wrist the kama slashed at Lux's back

Lux yelled out in pain but his aura stopped any wound from forming "you annoying BRAT" he shouted swinging his arm and created a wave of light that impacted Blake, sending her flying back into a crate, her aura absorbing the damage

When Blake opened her eyes through the pain she saw Lux gathering light in his left hand witch was pointed at her

"JUST DIE ALREADY" he shouted shooting the ball of light at Blake

As the ball impacted it exploded sending debris flying, when the smoke cleared the crate and the floor around it were destroyed... but there was no sign of Blake's body

Lux looked around, searching for the shadow magic user "where are you, show yourself"

"Behind you" Blake's voice taunted

Quickly turning around the only thing Lux saw was Blake jumping out of his own shadow and send her left knees to his jaw, as he stumbled back Blake held her hands above her head as if holding a sword

" **Night Slash** "

With those's words said a purple magic circle appeared over the top of her hands, shadows came out of the bottom side and into her hands, forming a sword hilt and out of the top side shadows burst forth into a black katana blade, purple energy flowing around it

Blake swung her shadow sword down, creating a large black and purple wave of shadow magic that hit Lux directly, creating an explosion of magic energy

As the smoke cleared Lux could be seen on the ground unconscious

Blake stood there, breathing quiet heavily from using that powerful of a spell, but she picked up the sound of clapping from behind her and turned around to see Jaune, a smile on his face and a group of knocked out henchmen around him

"Nice work. Your really strong" Jaune said walking up to Blake

"Why didn't you say you were a wizard" Blake questioned

"You never asked"

The only thing Blake could do was stare at Jaune, once again dumbfounded

* * *

When the knights of the magic council arrived they placed Lux and his men under arrest. Standing a far bit away was Blake, watching as the criminals were escorted to prison and the women who were kidnapped are looked over by medical staff

Blake looked around trying to find Jaune among the people around, the moment the knights got here he had disappeared into the crowd as the medics checked on her

"Blake" a voice called out to her, turning to the source Blake saw Jaune walking up to her while carrying a stack of Lien in his left hand

"What you still doing here" he asked, looking a Blake confused

"I wanted to ask you something" Blake said wondering how he'll react "your... a Dragon slayer, aren't you"

Jaune looked surprised, taken aback by her statement but quickly shook it off to answer "I see, so you know about use"

Blake nodded "Dragon slayers. People who use a form of Lost Magic taught to them by Dragon's"

"I see, well anyway I wanted to give you this" Jaune said handing Blake half the stack of Lien, Blake looked down at the money in her hand then back up to Jaune confused

Jaune, picking up on Blake's unasked question answered simple "I came to this town for a mission, about the people going missing lately. And since you help me take them out, so it's the least I could do"

Blake stared at the Lien in her hand, she really only got in that fight because they kidnapped her but looking at Jaune she saw he wouldn't take no for an answer, so just decided to put it her bag

"Come on, let's get going" Jaune suddenly said, gaining Blake's attention

"What do you mean" she asked

Jaune laughed, as if she had just said some kind of joke "you said you wanted join the Beacon Guild right" he said getting a nod from Blake "so I'll take you there, get you a meeting with the Guild master"

Blake was shocked, not only is this guy -that she just met today- not only gave her half the reward money from his mission but was also offering to get her a meeting with the master of the Guild she wanted to join

"N-no... you don't have to-" Blake was saying but was interrupted when Jaune grabbed her hand and started to drag her along with him

"Nonsense, the master won't mind. besides, I owe you for the meal" Jaune said not even stopping in his stride

Blake thought about it for a second, there's no down side to going with him and their both going to the Beacon Guild anyway ' _I-I_ _guess... it wouldn't hurt_ '

"Alright... let's go" Blake said, now following along with the blonde in front of her

* * *

 **A/N: and that's it, the first chapter of my new story "Remnant: a world of magic" I hope you all enjoyed it**

 **Also here is what some of the names mean**

 **Gallus: is a Latin word for rooster (I used it because of Rooster Teeth)**

 **Scelus: Latin word for crime**

 **Lux: Latin for light**

 **Leggero: Italian for light**

* * *

 **Okama: damn**

Jaune turned back his attention the straw haired man again, he grabbed his cloak with his right hand and pulled it off his shoulders

Blake's eyes widened at the sight, but she wasn't looking at his clothing, her attention was... on something else

"Damn" Blake muttered a blush adorning her cheeks

Jaune, hearing Blake muttering turned his attention to her "Blake?"

He tried to get her attention but she was just staring at something lower, following her line of sight he saw she was staring at...

His chest and stomach area

Because of his tight fitting hoodie, one could clearly see the shape of his abs through the materials "er, Blake what you doing" Jaune said nervously, he almost felt like he should cover himself

"Ah-wha, yeah I'm fine... wow" Blake said not even looking away from Jaune's abs

Jaune sweatdropped at Blake's actions, even the kidnappers and captured women stopped what they were doing to look in shock at the black haired girl, who was blatantly staring at Jaune's body

' _So much for this being a serious situation_ ' Jaune thought with a sigh


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon

**Chapter 2: Beacon**

"Are you okay" Blake asked, slightly worried for the sick looking blonde in front of her

After the incident at the warehouse Blake and Jaune had to wait till tomorrow to get a Airship to Vale, but because of the late hour they were up and the magic energy used in the fight with the kidnappers they had to rush to get there in time

As they got to the dock Jaune looked up at the Airship and no matter how much Jaune hates them, he's always awed by how people are able to make these kinds of things with their own hands

The Airship's body was almost boat like in shape with two large fins on each side that moved up and down as if paddling through the air, near the base of each fin was a circler cut out in the metal fin and in the middle of those was a green sphere of wind magic witch aloud the ship to fly

Witch lead to their current situation of the two sitting in one of the private rooms of the Airship -given to them by the father of one of the girls kidnapped, who is the pilot of this Airship- Jaune laying down on one of the booths as Blake sat across from him on the other

"I'll be fine, just... how much longer will it be" Jaune groaned out

"Only a few more minutes" Blake said looking at the clock on the wall

As soon as that was said the speakers of the ship crackled to life " _attention passengers, if you look to your right you'll see the kingdom of Vale_ " one of the flight attendants said over the intercom system

Blake looked out of the window and down to the city below, Vale was the largest city in the kingdom and the place were one of the four kingdoms started from

"Oh thank Oum" Jaune said in relief but that quickly changed as another wave of nauseous hit him

* * *

As the Airship landed the doors opened for the to passengers walk out, looking closely one could see Jaune running past all of them and to the closest bin, quickly disposing the contents of his stomach into it. Walking more calmly up to him was Blake, who was still looking slightly worried at the blonde

Standing up from the bin Jaune turned back to the shadow user next to him "alright, now that I'm done emptying my stomach, off to the Guild"

The two walked down the road until coming to the river that went through the middle of the city, continuing across one of the bridges Blake stopped and peered over the railing, looking down she saw the water was crystal clear and you could almost see the river bed

But what really got Blake's attention was the multitude of different fish swimming through the water, the sight itself was enough to make her drool

' _It's... so_ _beautiful_ ' Blake thought, her eyes wide in wonder

"So if we turn left from here and follow the river we'll end up at Beacon" Jaune said turning to his travelling companion, only to sweatdrop at Blake who was still staring at the river

"Blake" Jaune said, trying to get the girls attention... to little success

Moving closer Jaune waved his hand in front of Blake's face coursing her to jump back in shock, now that she was out of her trance Blake blushed at what she was doing in front of someone

"Sorry... you were saying"

If Jaune wanted to question what she was doing, he didn't show it, simply chuckling and continued walking across the bridge "I was talking about the easiest way to get to Beacon, come on"

Blake nodded and followed after her guide

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking Jaune said they were almost there, but there was still one more place Blake needed to know about

"Jaune" Blake called getting the blondes attention and asked "after I join Beacon, could you tell me where the Academy is"

Jaune smiled and just stopped walking "no need to, we're already there" he said looking up slightly

Blake looked confused for second until she followed Jaune's line of sight, what she saw was a stone archway with a sign on the arch that said 'Vale Academy'

"What" Blake said in confusion

"Didn't you know, the Master of the Beacon Guild is also the Headmater of the Academy" Jaune said

As he walked into the Academy Blake followed after him looking around at the various buildings and students just talking with their friends or walking about to different classes

"I had no idea the Guild and Academy where owned by the same person" Blake said

Jaune nodded in understanding "a lot of people outside of Vale don't know, the Academy was actually build around the Guild"

Blake looked forwards to where they were going and saw their heading to the main tower of the Academy, the one that looks like the tower on Jaune's Guild mark

"JAUNE" a loud voice called out to the Dragon Slayer as something zoomed in front of the two teens, standing before them was a tall man with spiky green hair and mug of coffee in his hand

Jaune smiled and waved to the man "hey, Professor Oobleck"

"Doctor" Oobleck said leaning closer coursing Jaune and Blake to step back slightly, standing straight again Oobleck pushed up his glasses, a small smile on his face "good to see you back Jaune, and you brought a guest"

Blake grew slightly nervous as the two looked at her "Oobleack this is Blake Belladonna, Blake this is Doctor Oobleck"

Jaune didn't need to tell her who he was, she was reading his lasted book just yesterday, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, one of the four kingdoms leading experts on history and a teacher at Vale Academy

"Hello" Blake greeted

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Belladonna but I'm afraid I must be off, I have a class to teach" Oobleck said zooming off but stopped and turned back to the two before leaving "and I expect to see you in class tomorrow Jaune"

"Alright"

"Class" Blake questioned

"Every member of the Guild under the age 20 has to take at least one class in the Academy" Jaune answered as they finally made it to the doors of the tower

"Well here we are, the Beacon Guild" Jaune said gesturing to the two sets of wooden double doors to the tower, a green banner above the doors with the Beacon Guild mark in white on it

Looking at the tower before her Blake actually felt nervous, but pushing it down she stepping forwards and opened the door ready to take the next step in her life... only for her instincts to scream at her to duck

Since they've never failed her before, she did what they said and ducked just in time for an icicle to fly over her head, right between the points of her bow

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU INSUFFERABLE BRUTE" a girl in a white dress shouted, her white hair in an off centre ponytail, she was chasing another girl with long wild blonde hair and a mischievous smile on her face

"Oh come on Ice Queen, it's only a diary" the blonde said waving the little white book with a snowflake pattern and gold lock

A tickmark appeared on the white haired girls head, she stopped running after the blonde and placed her enclosed left fist on top of her right palm and then slammed both hands on the floor

" **Ice Make: Floor** "

A thin sheet of ice spread across the floor and under the blondes feet coursing her to slip and fall, but thinking quickly the blonde did a tuck and roll straight back on to her feet

"Nailed it" she muttered to herself, even as snow white continued to chase her around

Blake stared at the two as they ran around the building while everyone else seemed to go on with their day like this was a normal occurrence... but, then again maybe it is

"Wait over by the counter, I'll go get the Headmaster" Jaune said pointing to the left side of the room as he walked straight ahead, not even looking twice at the two girls chasing each other

Blake nodded and started walking over to where Jaune pointed and now that she isn't distracted by what she just saw, she could take in the appearance of Beacon's Guild hall

Just like the tower the Guild hall was circular in shape with grey walls and a high ceiling, from the doors she and Jaune came through was a green rug that lead all the way to the opposite side of the building to another set of grey doors -witch Jaune was walking to- and looked like some kind of elevator, on ether side of the rug are many wooden tables and chairs on the grey marble floor with Guild members sat around, drinking or just chatting with each other

Although the two girls seem to be running into a few of those tables, the white haired one now throwing ice spears at the blonde

"Does this happen often" Blake asked herself, thinking it was the only reason why no one was worried about one of their members trying to kill another

"Quite a lot actually" a male voice answered

Looking to the source of the voice Blake saw she had made it to the left side of the Guild hall where a bar counter was, wooden stools placed in front of it and shelves behind it with different drinks, there was also a glass fridge for cold drinks

Standing behind this counter was a boy about Blake's age, he wear a green tail coat and had black hair in a ponytail with a pink streak on the left side, his magenta eyes looked at Blake curiously

"I'm Ren, I run the bar here" the now named Ren said, extending his hand to Blake

Blake took his hand and shook it "Blake"

The two were interrupted by a flash of light, turning to the source Blake saw a brown haired girl with large bunny ears -showing she was a Faunus- sitting on one of the stools and holding a camera, most likely the source of the flash

But a strange thing was actually the five objects floating around her, they looked like wooden figures made into the shape of bunny's with their ears hanging down there sides, they were block like in shape and in five different colours, red, blue, yellow, green and black all with white under bellies

Taking the camera away from her eye the bunny girl smiled at Blake "sorry, my names Velvet, are you here to join the Guild"

"Yes, Jaune told me to wait here for the Master" Blake answered

"I saw you walk in with Jaune, how'd you two meet" Velvet asked

"Yeah" the bunny figures floating around her said in unison, their voices being high pitched and male

Blake stepped back a bit at the figures suddenly talking ' _is that her magic, I've never see or heard of one like this_ ' Blake thought looking at one of the bunny's, witch tilted sideways like one would with their head when their curious

Shaking her head Blake decided to answer Velvet's question "well I was in Gallus and I ran into-"

"WHAT THE HELL" a female voice yelled, the three looked to the source and saw the Blonde who was being chased standing there with some kind of milkshake covering her face and... were her eyes always red

The white haired girl now holding her diary to her chest looked defensively at the blonde "don't look at me like that, you stole my property"

"But did you have to throw a drink in my face, YOU GOT IT IN MY HAIR" she said, shouting the last part

The two glared at each other and it almost seemed like a fight was about to break out, but before things could escalate a purple glow surrounded the two and pulled them into the air

"What is going on here" a woman's voice said, the two floating girls froze in fear and slowly turned their heads to look at the woman who had walked out of the elevator with Jaune

""Professor Goodwitch"" they said, their voices shaking slightly as the woman glared at them, she lowered the riding crop she held witch coursed the two girls to be gently placed on the floor

Glynda Goodwitch pushed up her glasses, her glare still firmly placed on the girls in front of her "Miss Xiao Long, it's rude to take others belongings-" the white haired girl looked at the blonde with a smug smile, but that was quickly wiped off her face with what Glynda said next "-and throwing a drink isn't the appropriate way to act Miss Schnee"

With a flick of her riding crop the liquid covering the blondes face floated into the air and moved back into the cup it came from, gently placing itself back on the table

"I shall deal with your punishment later, right now I have another matter to attend to" Goodwitch said and followed Jaune to the bar counter

As the two got closer Blake noticed two things, the purple Guild mark on the back of her right hand and the clipboard she held in her left arm

' _Is this the Guild Master_ ' Blake thought

"Blake Belladonna, I presume" Glynda asked

Blake nodded not really sure what to say, the woman in front of her seemed to just give off an aura of authority that made her very nervous

"I'm afraid the Master is busy right now so I'll be handling your initiation into the Guild" Glynda said taking the clipboard and handing it to Blake, when she took the clipboard she saw it had a form asking for certain thing like her name, date of birth and... blood type

"Well that's unnerving" Blake muttered, getting a small laugh from the others

"Simply fill out this form and since your under the age of 20 you will need to take at least one class in the Academy, come see me when your done" Glynda said

As the professor walked off, Blake sat back down at the bar -and saw Velvet had left to a table with four others- and started to fill out the form, until a voice court her attention

"Jaune, your already back from your mission" the blonde from before called out, the white haired girl following behind her

"Yeah, the job was kind of short but I did run into a new member" Jaune said gesturing to Blake

"We heard" the white haired girl said, she walked up to Blake and stuck her hand out "I'm Weiss Schnee, I look forward to working with you"

Schnee, Blake knows that name, their family owns the Schnee Magic Company in Atlas, the largest distributor of magical items and crystals in the entire four kingdoms alliance

But unfortunately their also known for their questionable business partners and hatred for the Faunus

' _W_ _hy's a Schnee apart of this Guild_ ' Blake thought, but was interrupted when the Blonde jumped into the bar stool next to her

"And I'm Yang" she said smiling brightly

"Blake" was all the shadow user said before going back to her paper, but that didn't stop Yang from looking over her shoulder and her eyes widened in shock

"whoa, you know you only need to take one class right" Yang said drawing the others attention

When they saw the paper it looked to be almost finished and the only thing Blake had left to do was chose her classes, witch Blake seemed to be picking quit a few of, history, english, Grimm studies and even the book club

"It's good to see someone else taking more then one class in the Academy" Weiss said sending a not so subtle look at Yang

Yang in response rolled her eyes "so I don't want to take some class, I'd much rather be out on missions kicking butt" the blonde said punching the air as if she was fighting an enemy

"So were are you gonna get your Guild mark" Jaune asked

That... was a good question, Blake never really thought about tattoos or anything but a Guild mark is basically her ID as a Guild wizard but having it just anywhere...

"If your concerned about how it will look don't worry" Ren said suddenly

Blake looked at the bar tender confused, how did he know what she was thinking

As if once again hearing her thoughts, Ren spoke "a lot of people worry about it, but-" Ren lifted up the back of his right hand and in only a second a magenta Guild mark appeared on his skin "-the marks are made from a special magic, so a member can make it disappear at will"

"He's right, see" Yang said pointing to her chest, over her heart and just like with Ren a yellow Guild mark faded into existence on her skin

Weiss glared at Yang while Jaune looked away blushing, still embarrassed about where she got her mark

"Why on Remnant did you get it there" Weiss asked

Yang gave a mischievous smile "well I thought if people are gonna look they might as well learn something about me" Yang's smile turned into a devious smirk "besides, I'm not the only who has their Guild mark somewhere risqué"

The blondes hand slowly moved to Weiss's... skirt, Blake raised an eyebrow did she really have her mark somewhere on her upper leg

Weiss quickly smacked the blondes hands away and sent her an icy glare "don't, you, dear"

As that was going on Blake finally finished her paper "done, I'm going to go give this to Miss Goodwitch"

"We'll go with you" Yang said standing up along with Jaune and Weiss, they all wanted to know were she'd get her Guild mark

After bidding goodbye to Ren the four walked over to the far right side of the Guild hall where Glynda seemed to be working on a large green holographic screen coming from a crystal build into the wall

"What are you doing Professor" Jaune asked

"Simply updating the mission board" Glynda said typing on the black scroll in her hands, as she finished multiple flyers appeared on the screen all being about different missions

"Miss Goodwitch" Blake called getting the woman's attention and handing her the form, Glynda looked it over and nodded

"Everything seems to be in order, do you know where you want your Guild mark" Glynda asked, putting away her scroll and taking out some kind of wooden stamp, the Beacon Guild mark shown on the bottom

Blake nodded and pointed to her right shoulder "right here, in Black" and with that Glynda placed the stamp on Blake's shoulder and with a small glow a black Guild mark was tattooed onto her skin

Suddenly cheers and clapping erupted from the hall, Blake looked around and saw everyone in the Guild was congratulating her, Blake turned to Jaune and found him, Weiss and Yang clapping to

"Welcome to Beacon Blake" Jaune said smiling

For some reason... Blake couldn't help but smile back

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter was more of a filler, Blake seeing the Academy and Guild, meeting some of the characters and finally Blake joining**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't that interesting but next one will be better because... it'll be Blake's first mission**


	3. Chapter 3: First mission pt 1

**Chapter 3: first mission pt 1**

It was a new day in Vale as light shined through the window and onto the face of a certain black haired shadow wizard who was trying to sleep in, Blake groaned and pulled the covers over her head, after she joined Beacon the entire Guild had a party to celebrate and before she knew it midnight had already come and gone

Now all Blake wanted to do was sleep a little longer in this nice, comfy bed

"WAKE UP ROOMIE"

"AH"

* _THUD_ *

Falling out of her bed in shock, witch also coursed an audible thud to sound throughout the room ' _guess I'm not sleeping in_ '

"Err... you okay there" the voice that shouted before said

Blake sat up and looked to the other side of the bed at the person who woke her

"Why'd you do that Yang" she asked, slightly glaring at the blonde

Yang grinned happily not even noticing the glare "I'm heading to the Guild, so I though you'd want to come with roomie"

' _Roomie... right_ ' Blake thought, she didn't have enough Lien to rent an apartment or buy a house of her own and since she was a student of the Academy she could stay in the dorms, but she'd most likely have to live with a roommate

Looking at Yang... Blake really wished she had more money

Blake sighed, well if she was already up -and there was no way of going back to sleep after Yang's yelling- she might as well join Yang to Guild, getting up Blake walked to the bathroom saying one last thing to her roommate

"Let me get ready"

* * *

As the two girls walked into the Guild hall Blake learned something important about her blonde roommate

She is very talkative

Don't get her wrong Blake actually likes Yang and the two seem to get along quit well given their conflicting personality's, but the constant questions since she woke up were getting on her nerves a bit, good thing she was able to divert Yang when she asked about why she wore her bow to sleep

That's not something she wants to talk about just yet

"Hey you two" Jaune called, sitting at the bar with Weiss and Ren who was behind the counter

Yang smiled and waved to her friends "sup Vomit boy, Ice Queen"

"Hey!"

Weiss glared at the blonde and the yellow and white duo quickly fell into their routine of bickering with each other, Blake may have known these two for less then a day but even she can tell this is normal for them

Blake sat down next to Jaune and picked up one of the menus on the counter

"What can I get you" Ren asked holding a green scroll, smaller then Professor Goodwitch's

Blake looked through the menu until something court her eye "I'll have the Tuna melt Panini"

Ren nodded and walked over to Yang to take her order, he then went through a door behind the bar witch was most likely some kind of kitchen

"So when do your classes start" Jaune asked

"Tomorrow, but I still need money for the tuition"

Suddenly Yang sat down at the stool on Blake's other side, her elbows rested on the counter "so that means your going on a mission, mind if I tag along, I could go for an adventure and no one want's to go with me"

"You could just go by yourself" Weiss said

"But all the really good missions need more then one person" Yang whined with a pout, witch only coursed Weiss to roll her eyes

"I don't mind" Blake said coursing Yang to smile, then Blake remembered something important "but how do you take a mission, is it just from the board or do I need to talk to someone"

"I believe I can help with that"

The sound of a new voice made Blake and the others jump, looking behind her she saw a man with silvery white hair and black and green suit standing behind the four teens, held in his hands was a cane and mug of coffee

' _I didn't even notice him_ ' Blake thought

Said man smiled lightly and pushed up his glasses "sorry, did I startle you"

The slight humour in his voice did not go unnoticed by the four

"No, no you didn't" Yang said sarcastically

Ozpin sipped from his mug "I see, my mistake"

The silver haired man ignored Yang's glare and turned his attention to Blake "my apologies for not meeting you yesterday, I am Ozpin Headmaster of the Academy and Guild mater of Beacon"

"A pleasure to meet you Headmaster" Blake said, bowing slightly in respect

Ozpin nodded in return and pulled out a green scroll from his coat "now about your question, if you have your own scroll we can link it to the mission board and if not then Beacon can provide one, but the money for it will be taken out of your mission payment"

"It's alright, I have one" Blake said grabbing her black scroll from her pocket

"And while I'm on about scrolls" Ozpin muttered pulling out another scroll, this one being white in colour "here you go Jaune your new scroll, please do not break this one"

Blake raised an eyebrow as she handed her scroll to Ozpin, when Jaune took the scroll sheepishly he saw Blake looking at him, coursing him to scratched the back of his head "the reason I went on that mission to Gallus was to pay for a new scroll"

Yang laughed at what her fellow blonde said "seriously, again"

"What is that, the third one this year" Weiss asked

"It's the fourth" Ren answered coming back from the kitchen with two plates held in his hands

What Ren said only coursed Yang and Weiss to laugh at Jaune's expense more and Blake's eyes widen in shock, how do you break four scrolls so fast, the new year only started a month ago

Jaune quickly turned around to glare at his friends but the embarrassed blush on his face didn't help with that "I'm not good with technology okay"

Ozpin chuckled at the antics of his Guild members as he connected Blake's scroll to Beacon's system, once it was done he handed it back to the shadow user "Here you go, now you will be able take missions from the board. But I must tell you that some missions will not be available to you right now, also since this will be your first mission a member of the Guild will accompany you" he explained

With that said Yang slung her arm over Blake's shoulders "no need to worry Headmaster, I'll make sure the mission goes smoothly"

The Guild master looked at Yang for a moment and then suddenly turned to the other blonde "Jaune why don't you go with miss Belladonna"

"Hey!"

Jaune chuckled at his fellow blonde outburst "sure, I don't mind going but it will have to be after class"

"That's fine" Blake said sitting back down at the bar, her food was here and she was getting hungry

With that Jaune, Wiess and Ren all left for their own classes leaving Blake and Yang to their breakfast, taking a bite of her hot sandwich Blake thought about what her first mission would entail

* * *

"So what's the mission you picked" Yang asked sitting next to Blake and across from a motion sick Jaune who was laying down, currently the three Guild members where on a boat going down river to a small village near Vale

Blake took out her scroll and pulled up the details of the mission "a museum sent a request for help with security, apparently a thief had been sighted around the area and their worried about one of their pieces"

"Aw~, I thought you'd pick one with more action" Yang whined witch only coursed Blake to roll her eyes

"Who's the thief" Jaune asked

Blake once again typed on her scroll and a picture of a man with orange hair and bowler hat appeared "Roman Torchwick, apparently he fought in the war but after it ended he started working in the criminal underworld"

"Damn, a solider to a thief, how does that happen" Yang asked

"It's sad really" Jaune said suddenly gaining the two girls attention

"What do you mean"

With Blake's question Jaune was able to sit up and look at the girls across from him "it's been 10 years since the war ended and even now it's still affecting the present day, this Roman guy is just another person who's been affected by the war"

Yang looked out the window of the boat, unpleasant memories surfacing from the back of her mind "I guess so, I wonder what could have happened"

"Who knows" Blake said looking once again at the picture of Roman, a lot of bad thing happened during the war, very bad... dark things

Blake shook her head, banishing those thoughts from her mind and tried to think of something to change the topic, when her eyes past over Jaune she remembered there was something she wanted to ask him

"Hey Jaune"

The Dragon slayer looked at Blake, silently saying he has her attention

"You have Dragon slayer magic, so... were you taught by a Dragon" Blake asked

Jaune smiled, memories of the one who not only taught him but raised him as well "yeah I was, her name was Lumiere the white dragon and she was my mother"

"That's right, are Vomit Boy here was raised by a dragon of legend" Yang said, snickering at her nickname for her fellow blonde

"Hey, motion sickness is a common problem" Jaune said with a glare, although another groan of nausea lessened it's affect and only coursed Yang to laugh at her friends misfortune

Blake shook her head at the two Beacon wizards, but she was glad everyone's thoughts was away from the war. Blake looked out the window, wondering if she'd run into Roman on her mission

* * *

The three Beacon Guild members walked down the streets of the village they arrived in and stopped at a set of metal gates witch lead to the Artem Art Museum. The Museum was large three story building with flat roof, it almost looked like it used to be a mansion for a noble family

After showing their Guild marks to the guard outside the three wizards were lead to one of the larger rooms inside that had several different paintings on the walls, but what stood out was the white podium at the end of the room, a jewelled necklace held in it's glass case

Standing next to this case is an elderly man with slicked back grey hair and moustache, he wears a brown suit with red tie and white shirt, he also seemed to be tapping his black clad foot nervously. The moment he saw the three teens walking towards him he hurried over to join them

"Hello, my name is Gris Marron the curator of this museum"

"I'm Jaune, this is Blake and Yang"

Mr. Marron nodded and gestured for them to follow him, as the three got closer they could make out the necklace in more detail

The necklace was made with three silver chains that seemed to be woven into a braid and connected to a silver bezel that housed the largest sapphire they had ever seen, it was tear shaped and about the size of an adult man's palm

Yang whistled at the sight of the blue gem "whoa, that looks like something Weiss-cream would own"

"It is known as the Oceans Tear, the largest sapphire discovered in history" Mr. Marron explained

"I'm guessing this is what you want us to protect" Blake said

Mr. Marron nodded "you see the thief known as Roman Torchwick has already stolen a piece from this museum before and hearing he is in the area once again, we decided it would be best to higher extra security"

"Why do you think he'll go for this specifically" Jaune asked

"During Roman's original heist he tried to steel this piece along with another, though the Magic Knights showed up before he could take the Oceans Tear, so I believe that Roman is here to try and steel it once more" Mr. Marron said the worry evident in his voice

"Well don't worry sir" Yang said, slinging both her arms over Jaune and Blake's shoulders "the wizards of Beacon never fail a mission"

Mr. Marron looked relieved at Yang's words but Blake wasn't to sure, Roman may be a common criminal now but he was once a solider in the war, those's kinds of people needed a certain level of power to survive through it

* * *

It was later through the day and the sun had almost set, at the roof top of one of the taller buildings in the village a man stood near it's edge, the ends of his white coat slightly blowing in the wind

As Roman Torchwick took a drag from his cigar he gazed at the Artem Museum, blowing the smoke from his mouth Roman turned to the woman behind him, said woman had brown and pink hair, her mismatched eyes looking back at Roman

"Is everything ready" Roman asked

The woman didn't speak only smiling slightly, Roman nodded as if he had heard a reply, taking the cigar from his mouth he dropped it to the floor and stepped on it, an evil smirk coming to his face

"Well then... time to get to work"

* * *

 **A/N: all right so Blake's first mission has started and already she's going to face quite the** **adversary**

 **Well there was one important thing that was mentioned in this chapter... a war**

 **Yes, just like the Great War from RWBY canon there was also a war in this AU, but instead of it happing 80 years ago it was 10 and just like it was hinted at in the chapter it's affected all the characters differently**

 **Well until next time, bye**


	4. Chapter 4: First mission pt 2

**Chapter 4: First mission pt 2**

"Awww~ I'm so bored~" Yang whined laying against the podium the three Beacon wizards were asked to protect

"Well their was no guarantee Roman would come" Blake said not even looking up from her book. In truth that was the hole reason she choosed this mission, if everything went well no one would show up, she'd finish her new book, have the money needed for her tuition and start her classes without worrying about it

Jaune, who was leaning against the wall stood up straight "I'm gonna go get a drink, anyone want anything"

"Lemonade" Yang said

"Some tea would be nice" Blake said

Jaune nodded and walked to the doors "I'll be back in a minute"

* * *

"Oh this going to be so much fun" Roman said twirling his cane in his hand

Neo stepped forwards, her parasol over her right shoulder as she raised her left hand and created a magic circle, it had a pal pink outer ring, a white inner ring and a brown centre

In front of Neo a circler opening appeared in mid-air witch seemed to lead to some kind of pathway made of mirrors, but a strange thing was the pathway could not be seen from the outside

As the two walked into the pathway Roman marvelled at what his partner created "your Mirror Magic really is something, not only did you make a path to the museum but also bent the light so no one can see it from outside"

Neo smiled wider at the compliment, her eyes changing colour to pale pink and brown

When the two made it out the other end they stepped onto the rooftop of the museum and quickly made their way to one of the glass windows, Neo grabbed the end of her parasol and pulled out a short sword, raising her blade Neo stabbed the window several times creating small, thin cuts in the glass without cracking it

"If this place has learned anything they most likely hired some wizards to guard the Oceans Tear" Roman said absently, then smirked at his multi-coloured partner "how about you play with the guards while I grab the necklace"

Neo smiled brightly, a murderous glint shining in her eyes. With a wave of her hand she create a large standing mirror on the roof, big enough for a group of people to see themselves in

"Great, let's get going" Roman said placing his hand on Neo's shoulder as an orange magic circle appeared underneath the two

" **Smoke Body** "

With that the two criminals turned into white smoke witch moved to the window and seeped through the cuts into the building, once inside the smoke quickly entered the vent closest to it

* * *

"Did you hear that" Blake asked

"Hear what" Yang said now laying down on the floor

Blake walked up to the door and opened it, looking down both sides of the hallway to see anything out of the ordinary. Yang who was still laying on the floor turned on her side away from Blake, waving her hand lazily in the air

"It was probably just one of the guards or Jaune" Yang said yawning

"Maybe"

As Blake closed the door neither of the two noticed the cloud of smoke that came from the vent near the roof, witch started to circle around the room

Before Blake could get back to her book a chuckle echoed through out the room, in seconds both Beacon wizards were on their feet and ready for battle

"Who's there" Blake shouted, looking around for the source of the chuckling

The sound of the man's laugher only grew louder as if mocking them but eventually a man fell from the roof and in front of the two girls, one who the two have seen before

""Roman Torchwick""

"Ah, so you know of me. Glad to know I'm famous even outside of the criminal underworld" Roman said twirling his cane "but I'm afraid there's no time for autographs, I have a necklace to acquire"

"Ha, like we'd let that happen" Yang smirked raising her fists in a boxing stance

Roman smirked back "well we can't have that, Neo if you would"

"Who's Neo" Yang asked but then both Blake and Yang felt someone grab their shoulder's

Turning around the two saw a short girls with multi-coloured hair, Neo smiled as a large mirror appeared behind her and with one strong pull the three went through the mirror witch distorted like water and then shattered

* * *

Back on the roof of the museum the mirror Neo created there rippled as a black and yellow figure were thrown out of it, impacting the ground Blake and Yang rolled into their fall and got back up to their feet

"What the hell was that" Yang asked

"It must be her magic" Blake said

The two watched as Neo walked out of the mirror, twirling her parasol over her shoulder as she looked at the Beacon wizards, the bloodlust in her eyes only growing stronger when the mirror behind her shattered into four circler pieces that started to float around her

"Still bored" Blake asked, shadows swirling around her hands

Yang grinned at the shadow user "nope" she said popping the 'p'

A yellow magic circle appeared in front of Yang witch she destroyed by slamming her fists together. Yellow magical energy covered her arms up to her elbows almost like gloves, yellow flames burned out of her elbows and a red line went across her arm to her knuckles witch covered them in a T-like shape, multiple small horizontally red rectangles were placed around her wrists like bracelets

" **Burst Magic: Ember Celica** "

' _Burst magic_ ' Blake thought

Yang smirked at Neo who still stood their idly "alright let's do this, **Burst Bullet** "

With that Yang threw a left punch witch shot out a ball of red Burst Magic from her fist, Neo held her parasol in front of her and blocked the attack

Yang dashed forwards and engaged the multi-coloured girl in close-combat, but Neo seemed to move just out of the way before Yang could connect a hit, Neo stuck the blonde with her parasol as Blake came up behind her

" **Shadow Claw** "

A purple magic circle appeared and out of it came several shadow arms with three bladed claws at the end of each, the claws shot at Neo who dodged out of the way with acrobatic movements and flips

Neo took a quick look behind her and saw Yang coming in for another attack, smirking the mirror wizard grabbed Yang's shoulder and used it to jump in the air and land on the blondes head. Kicking off Neo not only slammed Yang's head into the foor but also jumped into one of her mirrors just like before

The mirror behind Blake rippled as Neo flew out of it and delivered a flying kick to the middle of her back witch sent crashing into Yang

The Burst magic user quickly got up again and fired a Burst Bullet at Neo, in return Neo simply moved one of her mirrors in front of her coursing the attack to be redirected at the Beacon wizards, blasting them with their own attack

Neo smirked, she was really enjoying this job right now

* * *

 _ **At the same time...**_

Roman watched as Neo dragged the two wizards through her mirror portal, turning to the glass case the thief held his hand out, ready to claim his prize...

If it wasn't for a white beam of light shooting through the door and almost taking his hand off, Roman was able to move his hand away in time and looked to the source of the attack, only to see the door kicked off it's hinges and fly towards him

When the door made contact Roman's body turned into smoke and reformed, the door crashing into the wall behind him

"Well, looks like we missed one" Roman said staring at Jaune in the door way, Roman lifted his cane and pointed it at the Dragon slayer, a red magic circle engraved on the tip glowing brightly

From the tip of the cane shot a ball of red magical energy, Jaune quickly rolled out of the way before the ball impacted the ground and exploded, destroying part of the other door and the floor

Jaune dashed towards the thief with light magic swirling around his right hand

" **Light Dragon Claw** "

The light formed like a claw around Jaune's hand witch he swung at Roman, but as soon as the claw made contact with Roman he dissipated into smoke, the smoke moved behind Jaune and reformed into the orange haired thief

"Afraid that won't work, **Smoke Knuckle** " from Roman's hand formed several fists made of smoke that punched Jaune and slammed him against the wall, Jaune grit his teeth as the air was knocked out of his lungs, but thinking quickly Jaune jumped off the wall he was knocked into and breathed in deeply

" **Light Dragon Roar** "

A beam of white light shot out of Jaune's mouth but just like before as the beam hit Roman in the chest he turned to smoke, the attack going right through him

Jaune landed as the smoke seemed to circle around him, looking left and right the Dragon Slayer almost growled in frustration ' _damn it, every time I try to hit him he turns to smoke_ '

Suddenly Jaune's instincts told him to dodge something behind him, following his gut Jaune ducked down as something past over his head, looking over his shoulder he saw Roman's cane dissipating into the smoke once again

And just like that punches, kicks and swings from his cane all came at Jaune from different directions, Jaune tried to dodge the best he could but he couldn't stop a few hits from landing

' _I can't fight back like this. Now I'm starting to worry about Blake and Yang, I smelt them on the roof with someone else, probably Roman's partner_ '

"Hope their doing better then me" Jaune muttered

* * *

"I hate this" Yang said angrily

The two Beacon wizards are sitting behind a large chimney as a hail storm of small shard of mirror flew past them, peeking out around the chimney Blake could make out a large magic circle witch was generating the shards, behind it was Neo a sadistic smirk playing at her lips

Blake quickly moved back as more shards flew past were her head was "how can she keep that spell going"

"Don't know but it's really annoying me" Yang growled out her eyes shining red... wait

"Yang, weren't your eyes a purple colour?" Blake asked looking at the blondes eyes, from what she could remember Yang's eyes are lilac not red. And now that she thinks about it the air is kind of hotter near her to

Yang raised an eyebrow at the sudden question but answered anyway "it's a passive ability of my Burst magic, the more powerful an attack I'm hit with the stronger I can hit back, IF ONLY I COULD LAND ONE!"

Ignoring Yang's shout of frustration Blake tried to think of a way to win but just like Yang none of her attacks landed on the multi-coloured girl ' _if we could keep her in one place... wait... that might work_ '

"Yang, I have an idea" Blake said placing a hand on the ground coursing her own shadow to grow in size "on my call, hit her with everything to have"

Hearing the plan involved punching that little thief as hard as she could made Yang grin evilly "with, pleasure"

Blake nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath

" **S** **hadow** " Blake muttered and a copy of herself came from her shadow, the shadow dashed out of cover and dodged the hail of shards

When Neo saw -what she thought was- one of the wizards running away from her attack, her smirk widened slightly. Moving her hand Neo directed her attack to focus on the black haired girl but a look of shock crossed her face, because instead of hearing a scream of pain as she thought she would, the body of the girl faded into shadows

' _NOW!_ ' Blake shouted in her head

Moving out of cover Blake placed both hands on the floor and her shadow stretched to the thief's partner, when it was under the multi-coloured girl solid shadow came out from the floor and wrapped around her, binding her to the floor

"Go!" Blake shouted to the blonde

Yang grinned and ran from the other side of the chimney, her left arm glowing with yellow energy and heat. In only a matter of seconds Yang was in front of the thief, her arm pulled back to strike

" **Burst Impacted** " Yang yelled as her fist connected with the centre of Neo's chest, the force behind the blow broke the shadow binding and sent Neo flying back to the edge of the roof

Neo lost her breath as she hit the floor roughly, sending jolts of pain throughout her back and coursing her to hold her chest were the punch landed

"AAHHHH!"

Looking above her Neo saw the blonde falling down towards her with her right fist cocked back, Yang landed another blow with a smirk but it was quickly wiped off her face as the Neo below her shattered like glass

"What the?" Yang said confused, her eyes fading back to their normal lilac

"Were'd she go?" Blake asked

The sound of a blade scrapping across the ground court both of the Beacon wizards attention, looking over to the source they saw Neo standing their with a silver blade coming out of the top of her parasol

When they saw her face, her smirk was now replaced by an angry scowl

"I don't think she likes that we hit her" Yang said getting into a boxing stance

Blake didn't say anything back to Yang's statement as she got into her own stance and readied herself, for some reason Blake felt their opponent was just playing around untill now

' _I feel like this fight gonna be lot harder now_ ' Blake thought

* _ **BOOM!**_ *

* * *

 ** _Earlier_** _ **...**_

Jaune was still standing in the middle of Roman's smoke field, dodging the best he could from the thief's strikes

It was only till one hit made him look up that a plan formed in his head ' _it's a chance, but it might work. I just need to distract him_ '

With that Jaune closed his eyes and focused, his body was enveloped in a white aura and with a clap of his hands a bright flash of light covered everything in the room

"Ah" Roman shouted as his body reformed and he held his eyes in pain

Only a few seconds later did Roman hear an alarm sound and what felt like water hitting his body

Looking up the thief saw the museums sprinkler system was set off and with a quick scan around the room Roman found Jaune by the switch that turned it on

"And what pray tell, was that supposed to do?"

Jaune smirked "you'll see"

With that Jaune charged forwards, his left fist glowing with white light

' _Ha, what good will that do_ ' Roman thought arrogantly ' _all I have to do is use Smoke Body again and we'll be back to-_ ' "GYA!"

Roman's thought were cut off as Jaune's fist connected with the thief's gut, sending him flying back into the wall behind the podium. As Roman stood up -leaning against the wall for support- he sent a glared at the Beacon wizard in front of him

"H-how?" Roman questioned

"Every magic has it's weakness" Jaune said glaring back at the thief "smoke magic has the same weakness as sand magic, water" ' _I really got to thank Goodwitch for those magic classes_ '

Roman's eyes widened as Jaune generated a large amount of magical energy, taking in a deep breath witch coursed the energy around Jaune to flow into his mouth

" **Light Dragon Holy Breath** "

With that Jaune released a giant beam of light from his mouth, even larger then Light Dragon Roar

"Oh for fuc-" Roman was cut off as the beam struck died centre, sending Roman through the wall as a resounding 'BOOM!' echoed in the building

Jaune stood their, panting slightly from the amount of magical energy he had to use for that spell ' _damn that was taxing. Hopefully that broke his aura_ '

* * *

 _ **Back to present...**_

Blake and Yang, as well as Neo were all drawn to the sound of an explosion

A beam of white light shot out of the side of the museum witch coursed the three to cover their eyes, as the light faded Neo was able to spot Roman falling to the ground. Quickly moving one of her mirrors under Roman and another next to her, the thief was teleported from one to the other and landed next to Neo

"Well that was unpleasant" Roman said kneeling on the floor, a little burned from the intense light

Jaune grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled himself up

"Are you alright?" Blake asked noticing Jaune's heavy breathing

"Fine, just tired" it was true, with the hits he took from Roman's smoke body and the energy used in that last spell, he was the most exhausted of the three

In the distance, the sound of footsteps court everyone's attention, looking over they saw a group of over 10 people all wearing the same blue long coats with golden edges, a golden symbol on the back of them witch seemed to be a combination of all the four kingdoms symbols **(the V** **ytal festival symbol** **)**

"The Magic council" Roman said

Yang placed her hands on her hips and grinned at the two thief's "looks like your _smoked_ , eh, get it"

Blake rolled her eyes at her blonde roommate, living with her for only a day Blake knows Yang likes making puns, no matter how bad they are

Roman stared at the knights "tch... Neo, we're out of here"

With a nod Neo created a large mirror behind the two, Roman and Neo stepped through the mirror doorway to what ever escape root they had planned

"No you don't" Yang said charging forwards, she tried to hit them before they got away but the mirror shattered "damn it, they got away"

Blake placed her hand on Yang's shoulder "we may not of court the criminals, but we did complete the mission"

"Yeah" Jaune said sitting down on the floor "in fact, I'll call Ren and tell him the mission went well"

Jaune pulled out his scroll and scowled at what he saw. Not only was it cracked -most likely from one of Roman's attacks- but because of the sprinklers water had gotten inside it, making it impossible to fix

Yang, seeing this burst out laughing and fell down to the floor "seriously, another one"

Blake sat down as well tucking her legs under her, instead of falling on her back like Yang and raised an eyebrow at the Dragon slayer "you really do have bad luck with scrolls"

"I have bad luck with a lot of things"

Hearing that made Yang laugh harder, tears forming in her eyes as she held her stomach "when it comes to tech, your not that _bright,_ huh Dragon-boy"

Both Blake and Jaune groaned at the Burst wizards pun, but Blake couldn't help but smile slightly

For her first mission as a member of Beacon, it went pretty well

* * *

In the living room of an apartment, a full length mirror rippled like water as Roman and Neo stepped out of it

"Well that was a bust" Roman muttered falling into the sofa

Neo sat besides him, an uncharacteristic worried look in her eyes. Roman, seeing this look placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly

"Don't look like that Neo, we'll get it next time" Roman said pulling out a cigar from his pocket, after taking a drag and exhaling the smoke Roman's eyes narrowed, his voice becoming firm "I won't stop till I get what's mine"

"Maybe I can help"

At the sound of a new voice Neo quickly stood up and drew the blade from her parasol but Roman raised his hand, signaling her stop

From the doorway of another room a woman walked in, her black heels clicking against the wood floor. As she sat down in the chair across from the thief's, Roman placed his cigar in the ash tray

"Who might you be" Roman asked

"Think of me as a business partner. One with an... interesting proposition"

Roman raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue witch coursed said woman to smile "you see, myself and my colleagues are in need of your skills, and we are willing to give something of significant value to you"

"And that would be"

"Why this of course" the woman said pulling a small object from the sleeve of her red dress

Roman's eyes widened at what he saw, his cigar almost falling from his mouth

In the woman's hand she held of small gold ring witch is engraved with a vine like pattern, but the most prominent part is the orange diamond with gold petals around it, making it look like a flower

"Who would of thought something like this to be hidden within the Ocean's Tear" the woman said looking at the ring, it's diamond shining in the rooms light "I don't think anyone in the museum even knows there's a secret compartment behind the jewel"

Not once did Roman's eyes leave the ring, looking at it with both longing... and sadness

"So... this proposition you have" the thief said, not able to hide the slight signs of a genuine smile on his face

The woman smiled herself, and if by a trick of the light her one visible amber eye seemed to glow

All the while Neo stood by Roman's side, keeping a blank exterior but inwardly she was happy for her boss. But there was something about this woman she didn't trust, so she'll make sure to be on guard from now on... and to keep an eye on this woman in red

* * *

 **A/N: and that's the end of Blake's first mission, I hope you all liked it**

 **I had a review a while back wondering if Yang was going to be a Fire Dragon Slayer, sorry to disappoint but no**

 **Yang's magic is actually bast off of her semblance from the show, Burst magic is basically kinetic energy with a side affect of creating heat (and also had Yang's semblance as a passive ability)**

 **Another thing, about Roman's smoke body and the water thing.**

 **I asked a few people and looked it up and the internet but didn't find anything concrete, so I went with it anyway... why, because it was on an episode of Naruto Shippuden (try and guess witch one, here's a hint: it was a filler episode)**

 **Well, until next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: S-class wizard

**Chapter 5: S-class wizard**

The Emerald forest is a lush, vibrant green forest near the city of Vale. Because of it's many ruins and old temples -combined with the fact that the Grimm are few in numbers there- the forest is a common tourist point, people coming from all four kingdoms not only for it's beauty but it's history as well

"MONTY DAMN IT, THIS FOREST IS SO LAME!"

Yang Xiao Long is not one of these people

Currently the blonde brawler was screaming at nothing, her anger evident by her burning red eyes. After finishing the mission at the museum the curator happily paid them, not even mad about the hole Jaune left in the wall or the crater Yang made on the roof

"I don't see why your complaining" Blake said as she read from one of the books she brought with her "you agreed with Jaune when he suggested going through the forest instead of getting a boat back to Vale"

"That's because I thought we'd run into some Grimm or something" Yang whined like a child, as if fighting Grimm was the same as playing in the park

"Well we still have an hour till we reach Vale" Jaune said trying to cheer his fellow blonde up "maybe we'll run into some Beowolfs"

"Hya!"

Suddenly a black werewolf creature flew out of the tree line with a lance made of ice stabbed through it's gut, holding the lance was a familiar white haired wizard

"Weiss!"

Said Ice Make wizard looked up from the dissolving Beowolf "oh, what are you doing here?"

Yang crossed her arms under her chest and smirked, fights with Weiss might not be as physical -most of the time- as Grimm but they were still fun "we could ask you the same thing"

Knowing the Burst user was trying to start a fight with her, Weiss simple pulled the lance out of the ground -witch seemed to have a snowflake design to it- and holstered it on her left shoulder as she pointed to the tree line she flew out of

"I took a mission to get rid of those things while you were gone" Weiss said as more Beowolfs stalked out of the trees, their soulless eyes burning with hatred and hunger

Yang grinned and quickly ran up to the Schnee, grabbing her by the shoulders and coursing Weiss to drop her ice lance

"Please, let me fight them?" Yang asked excitedly, while shaking the ice wizard

Weiss looked at the Beowolfs that were slowly advancing on the two, staring back at the Burst wizard Weiss simply shrugged her shoulders "go nuts"

With that Yang squealed like a school girl and rushed into combat, her Ember Celica _bursting_ into existence **(A/N: haha... I had to)**

"Why do I feel like someone made a bad pun" Weiss muttered to herself

"Hey Weiss" Jaune called, walking up to the white haired girl with Blake

"Jaune, I thought you would have been rushing to Beacon" Weiss said much to the Dragon Slayers confusion

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? Ren sent a message to your scroll"

At that Jaune smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "well, you see-"

"HE BROKE IT!... AGAIN!" Yang yelled as she held a Beowolf in a headlock while curb stomping another one, crushing it's head

For a few seconds Weiss just stared at Jaune, but then burst out laughing like Yang did before, trying to muffle her laughter with her hand... and failing. Jaune simply responded by blushing in embarrassment and turning away from the others with his arms crossed, all while pouting like a child

Blake chuckled at the scene before her, the three Beacon wizards acted more then just members of a Guild, they almost acted like family

' _It reminds me of back then_ ' she thought sadly but quickly shook it off

"So what was the message" Blake asked gaining Wiess's attention

"Oh right, Pyrrha returned from her mission early" Weiss said, manly directing what she said at Jaune

Finally hearing the news Jaune couldn't help but smile "that's great!"

"Wait, do you mean Pyrrha Nikos" Blake asked interrupting the two

Pyrrha Nikos is a well known wizard in the four kingdoms, not only for her skills but also because she won the Mistral Magic tournament 4 times in a row, a record she still hold today and what earned Pyrrha her title, "The Queen of Victory"

But one day she just disappeared, it was only a few weeks later that news got out she had joined Beacon

"That's her" Jaune answered and turned back to Weiss "so how'd her mission go?"

"Great, although she said she needed to talk to the Headmaster, but he has to finish his paperwork first"

Jaune chuckled, remembering how much Ozpin hates doing paperwork, even calling it the greatest of all evil and tried to ban it from the Academy. But it didn't take long for Goodwitch hear word of it and stop him before he could

* * *

"Stand aside Glynda" Ozpin said his face set in a stone cold expression

"For the last time, you are not burning your paperwork!" Glynda shouted, pointing at the box of matches in her bosses hand

Ozpin ignored what Glynda was saying and chose to just glare at the several stacks of paper on his desk as if they had kill his family -or destroyed all his coffee- Professor Goodwitch couldn't help but let out the sigh she was trying to hold

Why is it her boss hates paperwork so much, if he just did it when he got the papers there wouldn't be so much of it backed up

* * *

"Yeah" Jaune said the amused smile never leaving his face "that could take a while"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the Dragon Slayer, not knowing about the headmaster's eternal struggle with office work. Shrugging it off Wiess simply continued what she was saying "Pyrrha also said she was excited to meet the new member"

With that said the two turned to Blake who looked surprised at what she just heard

"Me?" Blake questioned, pointing to herself

"Well we shouldn't keep her waiting, once Yang finishes with the Beowolfs we'll head out" Jaune said

"MY HAIR!" was the shout of an angry blonde followed by the pained howls of several Beowolfs

""I think she's done"" both Blake and Weiss said dryly, already knowing the fights over without looking

Jaune chuckle and walked off, waving the others to follow him "then let's get going, it's only an hours walk to Vale"

* * *

' _I wonder what she's like_ ' Blake thought absently

As the four Beacon wizards walked through Vale Academy Blake's thought had drifted, eventually landing on what Pyrrha Nikos personality would be like

Being a former champion of a magic tournament Blake thought Pyrrha would be a very strict and disciplined individual, maybe even a bit argont because of her achiments, kind of like Weiss but more like a warrior instead of an heiress

' _Now that I think about it_ ' Blake thought her eyes landing on the white haired girl ahead of her ' _why it a Schnee part of a wizard Guild_ '

It was a reasonable thought. The Schnee's are probably the richest family in the four kingdoms alliance, so there's no reason for one to take up a job that's has any form of danger and even if they did wouldn't the Atlas military be better, it is the kingdom their from

Blake shook her head of those thoughts as they made it to the doors of the Guild, maybe she'll find out some day but in the end she really didn't care that much

"Pyrrha!"

The sound of Jaune's voice court her attention, Blake turned to where he was looking and saw the Mistral champaign for the first time, witch coursed her eyes to widen

When Blake imagined Pyrrha she thought of a strong willed wizard wearing armour and maybe with some kind of weapon by her side... What she didn't expect was the Invincible Girl to be wearing a simple short sleeved red shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red running shoes, all while helping Ren serve food and drink to the other Guild members

The only thing that made her look like a fighter was the circlet around her head

"Your back" Pyrrha said running over to the group of four, the moment her eyes landed on Blake she extended her hand for a handshake "you must be the new member, I'm Pyrrha"

"Blake" the shadow user replied taking her hand... and instantly had to hold back showing any sign of pain ' _does she know how strong her grip is_ '

The moment Pyrrha and Blake let go of each others hands -Blake holding her hand behind her back, rubbing it with the other to ease the pain- Yang was at the red heads side with her arm slung over her shoulders "So Pyrrha, how'd your first S-class mission go with Uncle Qrow?"

"It went great! although Professor Qrow had to leave on are way back to Vale"

"Wonder what that's about" Jaune questioned, crossing his arms

As those three continued their conversation about Pyrrha's mission, Blake had turned to Weiss and asked "S-class mission, does that mean she's?"

Weiss nodded at Blake's unasked question "that's right, Pyrrha is Beacons youngest S-class wizard"

' _That's_ _impressive_ ' Blake thought, S-class missions are considered some of the most dangerous jobs out there, the only reason people take them is because of the money and other rewards one can get from them

Before anyone could say anything more the elevator doors opened and Professor Goodwitch stepped out "Miss Nikos, the Headmaster will see you now"

"Thank you Professor"

"I'll go with you" Jaune said before the young S-class wizard could walk off "there's something I need to tell Ozpin as well"

Pyrrha nodded in agreement and with that the two Beacon wizards went off to Ozpin's office, while they left Glynda turned her attention to their newest member "Miss Belladonna, if you've earned enough Lien from your mission we can sort out your tuition"

With that said Blake followed the blonde Professor, leaving Yang and Weiss to themselves

"Well, geuss it's just you and me" Yang said cheerfully

"Oh joy" was Weiss's sarcastic response

* * *

The elevator's doors opened, allowing Jaune and Pyrrha to enter Ozpin's office with said man sitting behind his desk

"Miss Nikos, Jaune, I've been expecting you" the Headmaster said taking a sip from his ever present mug of coffee "so Jaune, how did Miss Bellaonna's first mission go?"

"She did well" Jaune said, his voice taking on a more serious tone "her skill and magic control match up to Yang and Weiss. She also shows good tactical skills, able to come up with a plan only a few minutes after their fight started, and a good one at that"

Ozpin listened as Jaune spoke about Blake's ability's, taking notes on Blake Guild member profile "thank you Jaune, with your evaluation we can decide what missions Miss Belladonna has access to and the level of danger she can handle"

"No problem" Jaune said with a smile, he always enjoyed going on the first mission with the new members "but if you don't mind, I gotta go"

"That's quite alright, have a good day Jaune"

With a wave goodbye Jaune made his way to the elevator, leaving the red haired wizard and Headmaster alone

Ozpin took another sip from his mug "Miss Nikos, what is it you have to speak to me about?"

"It has to do with something I heard on my way back, a rumour... about a Dark Guild"

Ozpin froze for a second, but then calmly placed his mug down "do you know the name?"

Pyrrha nodded "Willow Skull, from what I could gather they've been sighted near a village called Yama, for what purpose I'm not sure"

Ozpin leaned back in his chair with his hand held together, Pyrrha could tell the Headmaster was no longer looking at her but was instead searching through everything he knew to find an answer for why a Dark Guild would be interested in such a small village as Yama

Suddenly a look of recognition shined across Ozpin's eyes ' _Yama... no, they couldn't be after_ '

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Miss Nikos" the Headmaster said, picking his mug up once again

"My pleasure Professor" Pyrrha said and began heading for the elevator

"One more thing" Ozpin said coursing Pyrrha to turn around "I may have a mission for you tomorrow, but I believe it would be best for you to not go alone, so spend today thinking about a team to join you"

The tournament champion did not need to ask anything about the mission, already knowing it had something to do with what they were just talking about, so with a nod in agreement Pyrrha entered the elevator and left the Headmaster to himself

Ozpin turned in his chair and faced the large window behind him, witch gave him a beautiful view of the Academy. With a sigh Ozpin took out his scroll, he knows Pyrrha and whoever she decides to take with her could handle the danger... but better safe then sorry

Besides, Ozpin knows he'd be angry if he didn't tell him

So with that he dials the number and places the scroll to his ear and in only a few seconds later someone picks up on the other end

" _What do you want Oz_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this feels more like a filler chapter then anything, although we did get to meet Pyrrha and learn of a Dark Guild, Willow Skull**

 **I hope you all liked it, until next time**


	6. Chapter 6: a new adventure begins

**Chapter 6: a new adventure begins**

Blake sat in one of the many classrooms of Beacon Academy -and now wearing the school uniform- watching Professor Oobleck

DOCTOR!

Doctor Oobleck running around the bottom of the classroom at speeds Blake didn't think were possible, all while talking just as fast

"During the Great War all of the kingdoms were under attack by an enemy force calling themselves the True Order" the Doctor said writing the name down on the chalkboard, next to a pinned up map of the four kingdoms and there surrounding neighbours

Atlas is the northern most kingdom on a separate island from the others with a large mountain range at the north pole, the location of the capital city is depicted by a black 'A' in the centre of the continent

To the south of Atlas is Vale, with a large river that stretched more then halfway down the middle of the country, the same river that ran through the capital city Blake is in now

To the east where the two islands that made up the kingdom of Mistral, the southern one, a rectangular shaped land mass that lade length-ways from east to west and bordered with Vale's lower east corner, above that was the second part of Mistral, another island that housed the capital city and is connected to the other by two bridges

Finally was the kingdom of Vacuo, the desert kingdom in the west. Even though most of Vacuo is desert or wasteland, it has survived because of the many underground water sources and heavy rain storms every few times a year

"As the war started the larger kingdoms such as Jian, Scelus and Arcenciel-" the history teacher said pointing out the three kingdoms

Jian was bordered with Vacuo's western end and was a landmass that seemed to curve downwards into the south and connect to the land of Scelus. Jian's capital was located at the curve of the land, equal distance from both Vacuo and Scelus

Arcenciel, a larger kingdom to the far south of Mistral over the sea and unlike Jian did not have borders with any other kingdom, but there is unconquered land that connects it to the eastern part of Mistral that Vale bordered on the opposites side

"-But sadly for are own homes we were not large nor powerful enough to defend our-self alone, so the leaders of the Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral and Vale met in the small island of Vytal" Oobleck said pointing to the small island in the middle of the ocean between the four kingdoms

"There, the four smaller kingdoms decided to fight together, and so the Four Kingdom Alliance was formed. With are powers combined the Alliance was able to drive back the True Order, by are selves or with the other larger kingdoms we fought against the enemy army that come from... the Grimmlands" Oobleck said with a smile, remembering the victory's he and his allies achieved in the Great War, but his tone turned much darker at the end

Every student in the classroom felt a chill go down their spines at the name, the Grimmlands are a part of Remnant filled with danger, the path that connects Arcenciel and Mistral is a part of it but even then, that is just a small fraction of the landmass connected to the two kingdoms

"Now, can anyone tell me where the final battle in the Great War took place?"

Blake saw Weiss raise her hand out of the corner of her eye

"Miss Schnee"

With that Weiss lowered her hand and stood up to address the teacher "the battle of the Giants path, in the southern cliff sides of the Vale kingdom"

"Correct, the last battle to be fought in the Great War witch also brought forth an encounter with the largest Grimm specie in Remnants known history... the Titan"

"Hey, Professor" a female student behind Blake said, the shadow user took a quick look behind her and saw it was one of Velvet's friends from the Guild, the one who always wearing sunglasses "you fought in that battle didn't you? what was it like?"

That coursed everyone to lean forwards in interest, they knew their history teacher was a soldier in the war -just like a lot of older wizards in the world- but this would be the first time they hear anything about his own experience in battle

"It's doctor, Miss Adel" Oobleck said adjusting his glasses "as for the battle of the Giants path. To many if was the most dark and fearful day of are lives, but as the months pasted and no sighting of the True Order were reported, that fear slowly turned to joy"

"So the True Order was defeated?" another student asked

A look of worry crossed the doctors face for only an instance, contemplating weather to tell his students the true or not ' _as an educator it is my duty to teach them about are history... no matter how worrying it might be_ '

"That, I'm afraid, is uncertain" Oobleck said, and as he thought a sense of worry could be felt in all of his students "after the final battle in the Great war, all remaining forces of the True Order where defeated in a matter of weeks, but... any traces of their leaders or home base was never found, as such the True Order may have lost the war... but they were not defeated"

The atmosphere of the classroom was quickly broken by the bell, signalling the end of class

"That is all for today, remember to read pages 28 and 29 for it will be on the test" Oobleck said as students gathered their belongings and stood to leave

As Blake made it to the doorway she looked around at the students ' _Jaune wasn't in class today, where is he_ '

"Blake, what are you doing?" Weiss asked gaining the shadow users attention

"I was wondering about Jaune, I haven't seen him since breakfast in the Guild" Blake answered

"Oh that, he's probably getting ready to teach his class"

Blake stared at Weiss confused, the words taking a while to process in her mind "class?"

* * *

"Come on Natsu, you can do this" Jaune encouraged to the pink haired 9 year old

"I'm trying~" said boy whined, his hands held out in front of him

While this was happening, Blake sat at the bottom of the bleachers of a large field that the Academy used for various sports

When Blake heard Jaune was teaching a class Weiss had explained that twice a week, kids from the city would come and learn the basics of magic and Jaune was apparently it's teacher. And one more thing Blake found out about the light Dragon slayer...

Jaune is very accident prone, evident as a red magic circle appeared out of the boys hands and shot a fireball at the blondes face, although it wasn't strong enough to hurt him, it did knock him on his back and cover his face in soot

Blake held in a giggle, it was concerning the first time but after the third time it happens it just gets to be amusing

"Ah, sorry Jaune" Natsu apologised, but a tick mark appeared on his head as the laughter of another boy could be heard

"Nice going matchstick"

Quickly turning around Natsu glared at the boy with black hair and a silver necklace "shut it, Grey!"

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it?" the now named Grey taunted, witch only coursed Natsu's anger to rise so much his body set on fire

"THAT'S IT, BRING IT ON SNOWFLAKE!" Natsu shouted

Grey's smug look quickly turned to anger as the temperature seemed to drop around him, coursing an icy mist to form around his body. The two boys glared at each other, their foreheads almost knocking together as they looked ready to fight

"Now now you two, none of that" Jaune said trying to calm the two down but was completely ignored

Suddenly a girl their age with scarlet red hair appeared behind the two, grabbed them both by the back of their heads and... SLAMMED their faces into the ground so hard it cracked

Blake's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the young girls strength ' _is she related to Pyrrha_ '

Meanwhile Natsu and Grey where struggling under the scarlet haired girl, who is holding them both down with just one of her hands on each of their backs

"Teacher, I am so sorry about their behaviour" the red haired girl said, her tone unusually stern for a girl her age

The Dragon slayer sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "it's fine Erza you can let them up now... why does this happen every time" he said, muttering the last part to himself. Jaune pulled out his new scroll -having to buy another one after the mission with Roman- and checked the time "all right that's it for today, see you all next time"

With that the kids left the Academy and Jaune took a seat next to Blake, "your a good teacher" the shadow user said

"Thanks, Ozpin suggest I do this a few years back and when I'm on missions he'll take over for me, manly to get out of his actual work" Jaune said getting a slight laugh from the girl next to him, Jaune took a quick glance at Blake and decided to ask what's been on his mind "But... is that really the only reason you came here?"

A moment of silence passed between the two, but finally Blake broke it and spoke "I was wondering if you could tell me more about Lumiere?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow "why's that?"

"Dragon's are a legend all over the world and the only reason some people know they are real is because of Dragon slayer magic, I'm just little curious how such large and powerful beings could just... disappear and never be seen like that"

Jaune shrugged "well like you said Dragon are powerful, they could probable live in a place like the Grimmlands with no problem"

"Is that where your mother is" Blake asked, but when she noticed the frown on his face she started to think it was something he didn't want to talk about

Jaune looked down sadly and shook his head "no, a year before the war ended she just... vanished, I don't know where she is"

"Sorry" it was all Blake could say, she's not really that good with helping other people with their problems... unless it involves fighting

Though she had someone to blame for her lack of social skills

Jaune stayed quite for awhile but when he looked back up a smile was back on his face "it's alright, but on a better note theirs something I want to ask you"

"What's that" the shadow user asked

"Well-"

* * *

 ** _Flashback (after Pyrrha's meeting with Ozpin)_**

"Jaune!"

Said Dragon slayer turned his attention away from his conversation with Ren and saw Pyrrha walking up to him "what's up?"

The young S-class wizard looked nervous for a second before her eyes burned with resolve "I have a mission coming up, and the Headmaster suggested I form a team"

"Another mission... so soon" Jaune said confused, Ozpin wouldn't send someone on another mission just after they finished one... not unless it was important

"Exactly" Pyrrha said with a nod "and I want you to join me"

Jaune -and Ren's- eyes widened slightly in shock ' _join her on a mission... wow, when was the last time we worked together_ '

"Alright, I'll join" Jaune decided and couldn't help the small smile at Pyrrha's elated expression "so who else are going to ask?"

"Well, I'm gonna go ask Weiss and Yang next, and... I was hoping..." Pyrrha began but she grew nervous as she locked eyes with Ren, silently asking him if he'll join them. In response he simply shook his head no and walked off, coursing the S-class wizard to sigh, but she quickly smiled again, not letting rejection damper her mood "oh well, by the way is there anyone you'd suggest to accompany us?"

Jaune tilted his head in thought as he held his chin "I can think of someone, but could you tell me more about this mission"

"Of course"

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

"From what Pyrrha told me, the mission involves investigating a rumour about a Dark Guild near the town of Yama, so it's basically an information gathering job" Jaune said finishing his story

"So you want me to join, why?" Blake asked

"With the risk of a Dark Guild we need good fighters who can also gather information, you and Yang fit that description" Jaune answered

Blake's eyes widened in surprise "Yang!"

The Dragon slayer couldn't help but laugh at Blake's shocked reaction "yeah, believe it or not she's pretty good at it"

"Ok, but why me?"

"Teaching a class like this I have to know at least a little bit about different kind of magic. Shadow magic has good attack spells but it's main abilities are in stealth and evasion, both that will be helpful on this mission"

Blake looked at the ground, thinking about the point Jaune made - a very good one as well- but in truth Blake wants to say no, with her tuition paid for the year there's no reason for her to take a high rank mission... but

' _A Dark Guild_ ' Blake thought her hands clenching tightly

With a sigh the shadow user looked back to her Guildmate "alright, I'll go"

* * *

' _I'm already regretting this_ ' Blake thought

Currently Jaune, Weiss, Yang and herself are at the Airship station waiting for Pyrrha

"Would you stop with those insufferable puns"

"Why should I _Weiss_ -Queen"

Although the two girls arguing behind her made Blake wish she'd get here faster

"Hello everyone" Pyrrha's voice called out

Everyone looked to see Pyrrha -even Yang and Weiss stopped arguing- but instead of wearing the shirt and jeans she was the first time they saw her, she was now wearing a bronze corset-like armour that showed her shoulders, miniskirt with a red sash around her waist that draped down her right hip, bronze armour on her legs up to her thighs and left forearm **(it's just what she wears in canon)**

And now that her shoulders are exposed Blake could see her Guild mark -in red- on her right bicep

Althought another thing she noticed was the person following behind her

"Velvet" Yang said giving the bunny Faunus a hug

"Good to see you Yang" Velvet greeted, the five coloured bunny's floating around her chanting a hello to the group in their creepy voice

"Is this everyone" Weiss asked

Pyrrha nodded "I asked the rest of Velvet's teammates but she was the only one who could make it"

Yang came up behind Jaune and Pyrrha and slung an arm over each of their shoulders, pulling them closer "oh, this is gonna be fun. I haven't seen you two work together since you stopped dat... -ing"

The reason Yang's last word was cut like that is because of the look the Dragon slayer and S-class wizard were sending her. Weiss's hand met her face as she sighed and Blake's eyes were slightly wider then before to show her shock at that statement

A few of Velvet's bunny's floated over to Yang "your in trouble"

"Shut it!" the brawler shouted, trying to grab the wooden dolls out of the air

"How about we go to the docks, our Airship should arrive any minute now" Weiss said, saving Yang from her slip up

With that the team of Beacon Guild members set off on their mission to the town of Yama, and possible the Dark Guild Willow Skull

* * *

"ARGH!" a man screamed in pain as a silver katana blade stabbed through his chest, the magic council uniform he was wearing being slowly stained with his own blood

As the man fell forwards his killer slid his sword from the corpse, letting it fall to the cave floor with a thud, as the katana wielder continued deeper into the cave until coming to a large cavern with a bright light shining in the centre

The killer squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, in the air was a sphere made of white energy with many silver chains wrapped around it, anchoring it to the walls and ceiling of the cave. Looking closely the man could see an object floating within the sphere and even from where they stood they could feel the dark presents it gave off

"Is this it Master" a feminine voice called as another person entered the cavern

The sword wielder chuckled, his deep voice echoing off of the walls

"Yes... and with this, we finally make them pay"

* * *

 **A/N: and that's it, sorry this took me so long to finish I had gotten ill and just didn't feel like doing anything, but I hope you like this and I'll try to get the next one out sooner (emphasis on "try")**


	7. Chapter 7: Yama village

**Hello everyone, the reason this message is here is manly because... well, I changed my username, I am now known as "Eternal Rain Spirit" mainly because of my love for rainy weather**

 **Also, the reason why these last few chapter have been so far apart -at least in my opinion- is because I've started collage, so the length between updates may stay the same or be a bit longer**

 **Anyway, enough about me... onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Yama village**

The gentle hum of the Airship was soothing to the passengers, so much so that Yang had fallen asleep, her head falling onto Wiess's shoulder -much to her annoyance- although for once there was one noise missing

The sound of a motion-sick Jaune

Instead the Dragon slayer was peacefully asleep, his head resting against the window of the Airship

"I didn't know you knew sleep magic Pyrrha" Weiss said, jerking her shoulder up to try and wake the sleeping brawler... with little success

"You should teach Jaune that spell, it would definitely help with his motion-sickness" Velvet said taking a picture of Weiss and Yang, getting a quiet 'Hey' from the Ice user

"I picked up a little bit about it on my last mission, although it's not very good for combat... and, I don't think you can use it on yourself" Pyrrha explained. Blake was honestly surprised, for a four time champion Pyrrha has a very humble personality

Weiss and Velvet excused themselves to get drinks, but even as Weiss got up Yang still didn't wake up from her nap, her head just falling into Weiss's seat, the ice wizard sighed but decided to handle Yang after she got a nice cup of coffee

A few moments pasted between the two awake Guild members until Pyrrha suddenly spoke "your surprised aren't you?"

Blake jolted in her seat, surprised by the sudden question "uh, about what?"

"A lot of new members are surprised, or even shocked when they first meet me. I don't exactly act like a famous tournament fighter" Pyrrha said, her tone becoming very joking at the last part

"Well... I was a little... shocked" Blake admitted, her cheeks turning slightly pink at being caught

Pyrrha looked out the window, a sad smile coming to her lips "I never liked the fame, people placed me on a pedestal when all I wanted was to test my skills" slowly, Pyrrha's smile turned into a genuine one "but when I came to Beacon I wasn't seen as a celebrity, I was one of their comrades... their friend"

"Why are you telling me this" Blake asked confused and she honestly was, Pyrrha seemed to be telling her something that you would tell someone you've known for years

The S-class wizard smiled kindly "your a member of Beacon now Blake, your our friend so I trust you"

Blake was left speechless by Pyrrha's statement. Some time later Weiss and Velvet came back with drinks in hand and continued their conversation with Pyrrha, but Blake still stayed silent as she looked out the window, deep in thought

' _Trust, I've gotten along with the people I've met... but do I really trust them_ ' Blake's hand slowly inched to her bow but suddenly stopped as she shook her head ' _of course not, I've only know them for a few days, it takes more then that for a person to trust someone_ '

* * *

It was a few hours later that a flight attendant walked over to the Guild members "excuse me"

"Yes?" Pyrrha asked

"The pilot told me to inform you that we will be passing Yama soon"

Pyrrha nodded to the attendant and stood up "thank you. Weiss could you wake Yang and ask her to carry Jaune until we land"

"Wait" Velvet said suddenly realising something "they said we'll be passing Yama"

"Yes, this Airship is heading for the kingdom of Mistral but it passes the town of Yama on the way" Weiss explained as she covered Yang's nose and mouth to wake her up, it only took a few seconds for Yang's eyes to fly open and knock Weiss's hand away

Blake rose an eyebrow at the Schnee's strange way of waking up her blonde friend -if they are friends, it's hard to tell with those two- but meanly at what she just said "if the Airship is flying by Yama, then how are we going to land"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders, silently saying she doesn't know either and turned to Pyrrha for an answer

Said spartan smiled brightly "We jump"

* * *

"Is this really a smart idea" Blake asked looking over the side of the railing, her hair blowing in the wind. After Pyrrha had said they were jumping off the Airship to get to the town of Yama, the Beacon Guild members had made their way to the deck of the Airship

"Don't know, but it's definitely a fun idea" Yang said happily, a still sleeping Jaune carried over her left shoulder

"And the Headmaster said this was the fastest way to Yama" Pyrrha said walking up to the railing next to Blake "see you down there" with that Pyrrha vaulted over the railing and dropped down to the forest below, quickly following her was Velvet who used her dolls as a platforms to float down

"Yahoo!" Yang cheered as she and Weiss jump off the Airship

Blake looked over the railing as her Guild-mates fell to the forest, something Pyrrha said just now registering in her head ' _the Headmaster said to do this_ '

The shadow users face morphed into one of shock for a few seconds before sighing and muttering to herself "I don't know who's crazier, the Headmaster... my Guild-mates... or me for following them"

Then Blake did just like the others and jumped

* * *

Weiss fell through the air, her hands in their ice-make stance as she concentrated her aura into magic energy. After a few seconds Weiss lifted her hand above her head and then throw them down, shooting a ball of light blue energy to the earth

" **Ice-make: slide** "

As it made contacted with the ground a large helix of ice was created were it hit, it's surface as smooth as glass. Weiss positioned herself so she landed at the tip of the helix feet first, sliding down it like an ice skater to the bottom were she did a graceful spin

"Perfect" Weiss said to herself, pride evident in her voice

Although she was quickly brought out of her musing when she heard cheering behind her, turning around the ice wizard saw Yang going down the slide at high speed like she was at a water park, Jaune still over her shoulder

Without any time to react Weiss was sent flying as Yang knocked into the back of her legs, coursing her to back flip in the air and land painfully on her back

"Yang Xiao Long, you are such a child!" Weiss said glaring at the blonde brawler

"Me, your the one who made a swirly slide" Yang shot back with a smirk

Weiss was almost growling in anger and would have retaliated if it wasn't for Yang suddenly looking up "wonder how Blake gonna land?"

* * *

It's kind of nice

The high view of the forest

The wind on her face

The subtle snores of a still sleeping Dragon slayer

I mean if you ignore all of your natural instincts screaming at you that your gonna die, the feeling of free falling is actually quit pleasant... but, as the ground grew closer Blake thought it was best to save herself from dying and ponder those thoughts later

" **Shadow Kama** "

Creating the shadow weapon Blake spun it around a few times before throwing it, embedding the blade into a tree witch coursed her to swing around it to lose momentum. As she made it to the bottom of the tree, Blake let go of her Kama and rolled as she hit the ground, standing up without any sign of damage

"Nice moves roomie" Yang said cheerfully as she patted Blake on the back, although because of her abnormal strength, said pat knocked the shadow user face first into the earth

Blake groaned as she lifted herself off the ground and glared at the blonde brawler, who was scratching the back of her head with a nervous chuckle

"Ha ha, sorry" Yang said

Blake would have continued to glare at her roommate but stopped as she noticed something different with Yang, something that used to be over her shoulder "where's Jaune?"

Yang pointed over to a group of... crystals. Forest green crystals that seemed to be growing from the ground, where Blake could see said Dragon slayer finally waking up with a yawn and looking around confused

"Let me guess" Jaune said coming to a realisation "jumped off the Airship again"

"Again?" Blake questioned, although the tone in her voice said she wasn't surprised at all "don't Guilds usually have there own Bullheads to go places"

Blake made a valid point, most Guilds had smaller versions of Airships called Bullheads to travel to further locations, mainly so Guild members would't have to worry about missing their flight or the Airship being delayed

Pyrrha laughed nervously as she gave Jaune a hand up "Beacon has a few but they were either already booked by other members or in need of repair"

"But even then we have less then normal Guilds" Weiss said with a sigh, coursing Jaune to chuckle lightly

"Yeah, because Ozpin spent almost half of it on something else"

"On what?" Blake asked

* * *

"OZPIN, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Glynda Goodwitch yelled as she gestured with her riding crop to several stacks of crates, all of them containing a large quantity of coffee beans from Mistral... very, expensive, coffee beans from Mistral

Ozpin looked at the crates and took a slow sip from his mug -witch seemed to only make Glynda angrier- and then calmly looked back to the blonde professor "in my defence... that salesmen was very convincing"

Nearly everyone in the Academy could hear Glynda's scream of frustration

* * *

"School supplies" Jaune said simply

Blake raised her eyebrow in confusion but decided not to ask further

"Come on, enough talking" Yang said smacking her fist into her palm "let's get this mission started and crack some skulls"

"We have to gather information first Yang, so we won't be 'cracking skulls' any time soon" Weiss said using air quotes at the cracking skulls part

Yang smirked as they started their trek to the village "you obviously haven't seen me get information before, it's a real _Yang_ "

Everyone groaned at the pun, except Pyrrha who tried to force a laugh at Yang's sense of humour... and failed terribly, coursing Yang to pout at her friends "tch, you guys are no fun"

The group of Beacon wizards had been walking for a while now but the village was still not in sight, not only that but the trees of the forest are a lot larger up close, some of them even had the same green crystals growing out of there bark

"What are these?" Yang asked, poking one of the crystals

"There Dust crystals" Weiss said, her tone taking on that of a teacher "crystallised forms of elemental energy that appeared after the Era of Dust, if I had to guess there most likely the course of this large forest area"

"The what of what?" the blonde brawler asked again, tilting her head in confusion

The only response she got was Weiss's groan of frustration "seriously, you do not pay the slightest bit of attention during history!?"

"I take history!" Yang said in shock, as if this was the first she's hearing about it

Velvet giggled and decided to take over before Weiss killed the blonde "the Era of Dust is a point before recorded history, when all of the kingdoms we know of didn't even existed". The bunny Faunus took out her camera and decided to take some picture while explaining "that's why it's called the Era of Dust, because there's no knowledge of what it was like back then, all we do know that when it ended Dust crystals appeared all over the world"

"Hence the name" Jaune said in a rare moment of seriousness "all the history before us, everything it could of been... all of it turned to dust"

"That's a little morbid" Blake muttered in the silence that followed getting a laugh from everyone, even though she didn't mean for them to hear her

After everyone -except Blake- finished laughing, Pyrrha got their attention "alright, the village is only a few minutes away, so let's get moving"

"Right!"

* * *

Just as Pyrrha said it took the Beacon members only a few more minutes to reach the high wooden walls of Yama village, once they got through the village gate they decided to go to the nearest -and only- inn and rent their rooms

"Two rooms, please" Pyrrha asked the girl behind the counter, who a few seconds later came back with two keys for their rooms

"So are all us girls going to be sharing a room?" Yang asked

"Actually, they only had two rooms left witch only hold three people" Pyrrha explained

Weiss and Yang both looked at Jaune before raising their hands "not it!"

Jaune glared at the blonde and white haired duo "really?"

In the end the two groups where Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet -mainly because she lived in an apartment with her three teammates, two being guys- in one room and Weiss, Blake and Yang in the other. In said room Blake laid in her bed reading a book and waiting for Yang to get out of the shower... witch was about an hour and a half ago

' _I can see why Weiss charged to the bathroom like a crazed bull_ ' Blake thought to herself taking a glance at the ice wizard brushing her hair, witch reminded Blake of how much dirt got in her hair from Yang knocking her into the dirt

It almost tempted her to tell Yang to hurry up

Though she didn't need to, as after that thought said blonde walked out in nothing but a towel around her body

"Couldn't you have changed in the bathroom" Weiss said, her eye twitching in annoyance at her friends state of undress

Yang rolled her eyes as she pulled out a new outfit from her bag "don't be such a prude, we're all girls here" a look of worry quickly crossed the blondes face "are Jaune and Pyrrha going to be ok, I mean they did-"

"It's fine Yang" Weiss said cutting her off "their relationship ended on good terms, it's best not to pry"

With that their conversation was over, neither of them noticing that Blake had stopped reading her book ' _I_ _wonder what happened between those two_ '

Blake stopped before thinking any more about it, just as Weiss said it isn't their place to pry. The shadow user grabbed her shampoo and change of clothes before heading into the shower

Weiss placed her hair brush down and headed for one of the beds "we should get some rest while we can, Pyrrha said we'll be spending most of the night gathering information"

Yang -now in a change of clothes- sighed and fell into her bed, a few seconds later loud snores could be heard from the blonde, followed by the frustrated groan of Weiss Schnee "Monty, I remember why I left our old dorm and got my own apartment"

* * *

In the large cave illuminated by a sphere of light and silver chains, the katana wielding man kneeled under the sphere writing an intricate magic circle onto the stone floor with chalk, all while muttering an incantation in a language that did not sound human at all, coursing the writing to glow an ominous red

"Will this work Master Hagane" a female voice questioned, as a woman walked out of one of the caves paths

She had light green hair that went down to her back and bangs that cover her eyes from view, she wear a green knee length dress under a black kimono with green flower pattern that hung off her shoulders and is tied loosely around her waist with a green belt, as well as green high heels on her feet with black stockings

"Of course it will, they guaranteed it" Hagane said, stopping his chanting for now and standing up, reveling his black formal military uniform with red on his shoulders, cuffs and edge, with black slacks, dress shoes and a sheathed katana at his waist

His black hair was pulled into a short ponytail that barely went down to his neck and a scar went from his left temple to his cheek, crossing over the left of his red eyes

"Once this barrier is destroyed the tome sealed within will be realised, and we can use it's power against those who abandoned us" Hagane said, a smile that dripped with bloodlust on his face

"And what power is that?" questioned a new monotone voice

The two turned to the source to see a younger girl about 18 years old, she had short orange hair and blue eyes, she wore a orange short sleeve T-shirt that showed her midriff, dark green cargo pants that hugged her figure with black combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves

Behind her stood man who is taller than anyone else in the cave, light grey hair that was shaved at the sides but the top part was longer and spiked forwards. The grey haired man had grey denim vest that had white fur around the edges and was open to show he wore no shirt, as well as black cargo pants and boots

One could tell simply from the look in his eyes the this man was crazy

The man walked past the orange haired girl, making sure to bump his shoulder against hers "who cares what it does, as long it courses some bloodshed I'm all for it!"

The woman in the kimono sighed and muttered under her breath about a 'Bloodthirsty Brut', before looking at the sphere that their Master said had a tome sealed within "although I am curious myself what power this tome holds"

Hagane chuckled darkly "you all already know the power it holds"

This statement caught the threes attention

"We do?" the youngest girl asked

"Yes, this tome was used a few years after the war, it's power destroyed a village that was home to very powerful wizards" Hagane explained

"I don't remember hearing about something like that" the grey haired man said confused

"The full details of the incident were never released to the public, but even you should have heard of it" Hagane said with slight mirth at the end, coursing the other man to scowl in annoyance

Before he could say anything the green haired woman stepped forwards "what was the name of the village Master?"

Hagane turned away from his subordinates and kneeled once again to the magic circle on the stone floor

"It's name... was the village of Patch"

* * *

 **A/N: Final, done!**

 **Well before I end this chapter I want to tell you all the ages of the three other that were with the Orange haired girl, mainly because I can't figure out how to do that in the story**

 **Hagane = 38**

 **Green haired woman = 32**

 **Grey haired man = 33**

 **That's all, bye!**


End file.
